


First Contract.

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhaustion, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, French Kissing, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Nudity, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Post Witcheress ending/Blood and Wine AU, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri is desperate to prove her independence as a witcher to Geralt, in doing so she takes a contract that takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contract

“Don’t find me”, that is what Ciri left Geralt as a note before she vanished in a flash of warm green light to pursue her individuality as a witcheress. She knew that as long as she was traveling and training with Geralt she could never feel content with any contract she completed with the master Witcher. Desiring to prove something to herself and something to Geralt she decided travel to Velen knowing that in No Man’s Land there will always be powerful monsters to slay. 

After wandering the cold plains of Velen she came upon a small fishing village named Oreton, quaint is the first word that came to mind when she came upon the village. Simple fishermen and their wives is what made up the town with a lake stretching to a far tower on a single island. Ciri walked through the village, steel and silver swords on her back and her iconic dark green hood covering her face, she noticed a bulletin board at the side of one of the huts and walked with a witchers confidence towards it. 

“Drowner’s in the lake! Beware the Blue Bastards!” 

“Need help peddling fish in Novigrad! Will pay fairly and you will be in good company” 

“The Boatmaker demands Gwent players!” 

“Remember to take the fish in your house! It stinks out here” 

“Beware the baron’s men! The new leader is ruthless!” 

Ciri sighed, _Has Geralt already killed all worth slaying?_ Ciri thought to herself, it was certainly possible. From what Ciri understood Geralt had searched everywhere in No Man’s Land for her and that without a doubt meant that he must have encountered extremely powerful monsters. Ciri’s thoughts continued to wander in this dire direction, if Geralt had taken up most contracts in Velen how was she to prove to him and herself that she is a capable witcheress? 

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, by reflex she gripped her knife hilt by her side and turned quickly only to see a shaggy dark haired man in front of her, not exactly who she was expecting she let go of the knife and crossed her arms. 

“Something you need?” she calmly said 

“Two Swords on yer back…yer a witcher aint ye? Or at least a monster hunter?” the man said in a hushed voice 

The man was nervous, but honestly who wouldn’t be? Ciri at first glance was a striking woman and only when he saw her face did he fully realise this. From just seeing her walk around his village he wanted to keep his distance, she was armed to the teeth as he saw it. Two swords on her back a knife at her side and who knows what else underneath her cloak. Then, however he saw her walk towards the bulletin board so he knew she was a professional and a professional is exactly what this man needed. 

“Yes I am” Ciri sharply replied “something you need?”, she repeated her posture remained rigid and confident. 

The man after seemingly harsh inner deliberation “Yes…please can we talk in my ‘ouse? I’m not sure anywhere is safe around ‘ere”. 

Ciri being hungry to get a contract and her interest piqued around the mystery of this man’s concern meant that she eagerly followed him but of course didn’t show any outward signs of her being interested her composure must remain solemn like a witcher she thought. 

The door creaked open slowly giving Ciri the opinion that the man must’ve lived here a long time. The house was dimly lit and scarce of furniture, it seemed like he owned the bare minimum to survive. This house certainly lacked a woman’s touch and that was saying it lightly. Judging by his assortment of hooks next to his oven and the scent of fish prominent on his breath and in his house he was most definitely a fisherman. 

The fire in the hut warmed Ciri to her core, it was a nice change of pace from the cold that wrapped around her outside. Nobody told Ciri how cold the path could be and it didn’t help that she couldn’t use igni to light herself a constant fire like other witchers. 

“So, something you need?” Ciri repeated for a third time with her curiosity obviously showing. 

“Aye” the man shifted uneasily in his seat clearly unsure about how to articulate his thoughts. “Its me brother he…he’s been missing for weeks an’ ‘is wifes’ been weeping every day”. The man’s eyes had dark circles and bags under them, clearly the stress was getting to him too. 

“What makes this work for a witcher?” Ciri continued to pry, _I can’t waste my time with a simple missing persons contract, that won’t prove anything to Geralt_ Ciri thought to herself _._ Ciri started to disdain, a simple pack of wolves or drowners meant nothing to her or even simple soldiers. 

“Me brother is no slouch when it comes to a row, he would know when to fight or run there’s no way he died to a fuckin’ drowner or wolf”. Anger was boiling inside him now, his hands were shaking and tears were forming in his eyes with his face turning red. Ciri’s arms remained crossed, “Just tell me all you can.” Ciri said sympathetically. “Thank ye, Master Witcher” Ciri internally beamed at the title she was given. 

“What makes you so sure by the way?” Ciri continued further “packs of drowenr’s have been known to take down trained soldiers never mind brothers of fishermen” her words escaped her before she realised what she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” she got interrupted before she could continue her apology “nay its fine witcher, we’ve all heard the stories of fishermen dying to drowners”. 

“Where was the last place you saw him or remember him going?” Ciri inquired eager to get the investigation started. 

“The forest between ‘ere and Westrel Manor, he was out hunting while I was covering his time in water fishin’” The man was calmer his tears evaporated and his hands clenched together, his shaggy hair and simplistic and clearly aged blue shirt and stained brown trousers gave him a humble demeanour on Ciri. _I can’t ignore how he feels; I have to handle things my way not Geralt’s_ she reminded herself. 

Ciri chose her words more carefully as she aimed to try and sympathise with him more, after all if she hasn’t gone through the mutations why feign emotion? “is there any way I could recognise him if I found him? Notable features or items he kept around?” 

“He has a deep scar cross his cheek a bit like yers, also ginger hair as messy as me own” The man shuffled in his seat “he always ‘ad orens on him too, right patriot that one, also never left his ouse without ‘is gwent deck was always good at northern realms an’ he made sure to always have is-“ 

Ciri quickly interrupted, too eager to start hunting “think I’ve got enough, thank you…?” 

“Cedric, me brothers name is John” The man, stood up and lightly patted himself down then threw a hand behind his head “I know witchers aint free, how much do ye want for finding ‘im?” 

This suddenly unnerved Ciri, Geralt usually handled the pay when they were together. _It’s just a missing person as far as I know and he can’t be well off in this town_ she thought to herself. “Lets call it one hundred and fifty crowns, more if I have to slay a monster” Ciri said with confidence refusing to let her inexperience in the finances of a witcher show. 

“Aye that’s fine with me” Cedric then stood and gave a guiding hand to the door, “I won’t be going anywhere, not until hes found” Cedric uttered with conviction hands still clenched together firmly. 

“I will find your brother” Ciri said sternly then proceeded to stand up and leave the warm house into the cold atmosphere of Velen. She then proceeded to take her map out of her dark brown satchel and inspect it. _Right, there’s about a three mile stretch of thick forest from here to the Manor. If I was a hunter though I wouldn’t scour the edges of the forest for game I’d be right in the thick of it._ She then proceeded to circle a smaller area of the forest on her map then carefully folded it and place back in her bag. _This contract may not mean much to other witchers but this man needs help._ Ciri had clearly picked up Geralt’s moral compass. 

Then in a flash of warm lime green light, she vanished. 

Appearing in her circled location, Ciri began to scan and analyse the area. _Thin green trees_ , _thick swathes of grass, full bushes and no sign of a struggle anywhere, this is going to be a tiring search._

Low growling started rumbling behind Ciri, multiple light footsteps closing in on her. _Wolves._ Suddenly a member of the pack leaped out from rest at her, Ciri quickly evaded its attack, drew her steel sword and impaled it into the beast’s head. Wolves may be quick and ruthless predators but Ciri was the fastest witcher to ever live. The rest happened like clockwork, one by one the wolves jumped out at Ciri attempting to pierce her throat with their fangs while Ciri effortlessly evaded and danced around their assaults getting efficient and lethal thrusts each time she evaded. 

Unfortunately, she weaved her movements incorrectly, a minor error really but it cost her a shallow wound on her leg. Nothing that would inhibit her movement but blood slowly fell from the wound. _It’ll clot soon enough worrying about a wound as shallow as this will only slow me down,_ Ciri convinced herself of this and pressed on to find any sign of the brother. 

Hours seemed to pass and Ciri found no signs of brother. _I shan’t return empty handed and I will never be able to look Geralt in the eye after this._ Ciri searched any potentially interesting sites she could even coming across what looked to be the ruins of an old house littered with ceremonial candles and alters which got Ciri’s hopes up. Sadly, there were no signs of the brother or the monster. 

After more aimless scouring Ciri became frustrated, _this is fucking ridiculous! I get tasked with a simple missing persons contract and I can’t find anything! It’s not like I’m tasked with killing a Leshen, any witcher could handle this contract!_ Similar thoughts pierced Ciri’s mind until she unsheathed her steels word and aimlessly slashed around in frustration, _Fuck!_ Ciri was almost flailing at this point simply wanting to find a way to get rid of her frustration and meditation never really working for her. 

Ciri’s eyes briefly met with a feminine cloaked figure between her aimless slashes of her sword. _Who was that woman and how long was she watching me?_ With no hesitation Ciri instantly blinked to her location wasting no opportunity to seek answers. Just as quickly as she appeared however the woman had vanished. This wasn’t the end however as Ciri had spotted crackled leaves leaving a clear trail to follow the woman. 

In flashes of green light, she pursued the woman until she had presumably stopped. Not spotting her however Ciri drew her silver sword and proceed to turn in circles scouring for any sign of the woman. Suddenly the cloaked figure materialised in front of her. “You’re hot-blooded aren’t you, girl?”. Ciri immediately jumped back clenching her silver sword in both her hands. “There’s no need to be fight girl, I’d like to talk first and I’m sure you’re interested”. As the woman said this she slowly lowered her hood to reveal a pale face, blood red lips, piercing blue eyes and thick black hair. _She’s definitely beautiful almost unreasonably so_ Ciri thought to herself. Feeling the seeds of weakness take their place inside her, Ciri gripped her sword tighter. 

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen a witcheress before, are you the first?” said the woman in her silky voice, she then proceeded to keep moving in a circle with Ciri. 

“I am, can I ask what’re you doing alone in the woods wearing nothing but a cloak” Ciri shot back silver sword still firmly in her grasp. 

“Ah, so you noticed my clothes, I’m not nearly as cold as you think under this you know” her voice alone enveloped Ciri. 

_Hard to ignore your body under that cloak._ Ciri wanted to say but doing so would compromise her already low façade of power she had over the situation. 

“So is the contract on me, a lowly bruxa in No Man’s Land or are you looking for John” This time her voice wasn’t the warm silk that enveloped Ciri. It was much colder and sharp. 

_A bruxa? That would explain the lack of a crime scene as well as her extraordinary speed and invisibility._ “Depends what you’ve done with him” Ciri aimed to match the sharpness in the bruxa’s voice. 

“Nothing you wouldn’t do if someone invaded your home” The woman licked her blood red lips and her voice returned to the silk. “The way I see it this doesn’t have to end in bloodshed how about you return to the ruins of the house you passed a while back tonight and we can talk it out in more civil circumstances, also if you aim to sneak up on me I’d advice closing up that wound you suffered, I could smell your delicious blood a mile away”. 

Ciri blushed very faintly at what she wanted to believe was her carelessness but it was something far more which she would not yet realise. She then proceeded to sheath her sword not wanting to get into a fight unprepared, especially against a bruxa. “I’ll see you there then” she said sternly. 

The woman put her hood up, turned quickly and disappeared completely out of sight. As she turned her cloak the bottom of it rose just enough for Ciri to catch a glimpse at the seemingly soft pale flesh of the woman’s rear end which stirred something deep inside her but that couldn’t be addressed right now, for she must prepare for the night ahead. 

Once she set up a camp for herself the seeds of doubt started to bloom, _I should’ve killed her then! She basically admitted to killing the brother and she will keep doing damage._ Ciri thought to herself. This was no time to punish herself however, if she was going to kill the bruxa she had to prepare correctly. 

_Black blood, moondust bombs and vampire oil,_ Ciri repeated to herself, Vesemir’s teachings being ingrained into her mind.Over the next few hours Ciri worked tirelessly to brew and create the necessary counter measures for her impending fight with the Bruxa. She carefully coated her blade in the deep pink oil then carefully sheathed the masterfully crafted silver blade. She then carefully placed a single moondust bomb onto her waist. _Now for the good part_ , Ciri brought the vial of the black potion towards her nose _this has to be the worst witcher potion,_ Ciri thought to herselfand with one brave motion she drank the entire vial. 

Ciri’s elder blood gave her a natural resistance to the toxicity of witcher potions, however due to her lack of mutations the seething pain black blood cause was more intense for her than her peers. Her blood was on fire; she could feel veins protruding from her being all the while everything was spinning around her. Finally, while her body adjusted to the potion she regained her senses. _Always did enjoy black blood_ , she mockingly told herself. With everything prepared for and the sun coming down Ciri put out her fire she started and ventured towards the rendezvous point to deal with the bruxa. 

The sun had set and Ciri strolled towards the dimly lit ruins her hips swaying as she moved. _I never thought ruins could be romantic._ The ruins had candles scattered around them which lit the bricks they were on and pressed against. Moving past a wall into centre of the ruined open roofed house brought the cloaked woman into Ciri’s sight. A lit campfire accentuated the woman’s features beautifully, her blood red lips almost glowed in the fire’s light while her pale skin took on a tanned colour against the light. 

The woman stood and turned as she became aware of Ciri’s presence. As she stood Ciri was immediately aware of her change of attire forcing her eyes to dart around the woman’s body. The woman’s figure was clearly outlined in her clothing. Her tight dark blue trousers showed off her hips which when in conjunction with her plump thighs made the previous stirring feeling inside Ciri even more apparent. The woman wore a black low cut shirt which emphasised her already mouth-watering bust. The woman’s piercing eyes met Ciri’s own and she began talking: 

“See something you like, girl?” The woman uttered in her sultry voice 

Clearly taken aback by her tone and question Ciri hesitated before responding, “The only drawings of bruxas I’ve seen is them naked or surrounded by a cloak, seeing you like this is…. different”. Ciri tried to remain confident in her speech but even the bruxa could see her resolve waning. 

“Why I hope you’re not disappointed, also call me Driella” The woman was truly beautiful. Her voice alone sent tingles throughout Ciri’s body. 

“Ciri” she responded firmly. 

Refusing to let the woman get a hold of this conversation she kept up her confident demeanour and pressed on judging the situation, “Let’s discuss what a bruxa is doing in Velen, I know your people like to draw themselves to secluded areas but Velen has to be the worst place for it”, _There has to be a way to resolve this without a fight_ a thought that was dangerous for Ciri, the woman’s intoxicating beauty was getting to her. 

Driella chuckled and smiled, “read your little bestiary have you? You witchers always seem so knowledgeable about the most mundane things” Driella then poured her wine into a cup and offered Ciri some in return: 

“You truly want to avoid a fight don’t you?” Ciri uttered just before reaching her cup out. 

“Well witchers typically avoid fights with higher vampires, and the legend of the ‘ashen-haired witcheress’ isn’t an uncommon one, honestly fighting you isn’t something I want” Driella’s tone caught Ciri by surprise, instead of sultry there was almost a sense of fear in her voice. 

“If it puts you at ease I haven’t been doing the job long” _Why am I trying to put a higher vampire at ease?_ Ciri reflected. “Look I’m still on a contract, have you seen a man recently with a scar like mine and messy orange hair? He also maybe would’ve had orens on him including a gwent deck”. 

Driella stared intently into the campfire took a sip of her wine then answered “I saw a man matching your description about a week ago in this forest. He was slumped over against a tree bleeding out from what looked to be bite wounds. His scent was intoxicating and I finished him off quickly then drank his blood”. The answer was concise and blunt which Ciri was not expecting at all. _She really is trying to avoid bloodshed_ Similar thoughts danced in Ciri’s mind. 

The woman’s beauty clouded Ciri’s judgement, Ciri couldn’t stop staring at her all the while drinking from her own cup of wine. “That’s not the answer I was expecting if I’m honest”. 

“Hoping that puts me in a better light than I previously was, Ciri” The woman’s sultry voice had returned, Driella then moved further across the log towards Ciri using the guise of offering more wine to get closer to her. 

Ciri noticed the shift in position but didn’t object to it. “How long have you lived around here?” Ciri at that moment wanted nothing more for their conversation to stop and small talk was the only way she could think of. 

“Two months is as far as I can certainly recall, for obvious reasons I’ve stayed away from interacting with the locals” Driella finished her wine in one gulp then offered more to Ciri again using it as a reason to brush up against her. 

Ciri felt Driella’s warmth as she pressed against her side. She then reached out her cup towards her beckoning for another fill. _She’s breath-taking, I can’t stop looking at her or wanting to hear her_. Before Driella started pouring however she uttered something: 

“Ciri, how much wine before you can’t find your way back to civilisation” Driella chuckled as she said this in her usual silk voice 

“I’m not sure I want to go back to civilisation tonight, Driella” As Ciri said this she threw her cup to the ground and practically leapt at Driella taking her off the makeshift bench and onto the grass below them. Driella was no stranger to intimacy as a bruxa however and matched Ciri’s passion. Ciri looked into Driella’s piercing ocean eyes and pressed her lips against hers finally giving into the warmth she had been feeling since they met. 

As their tongues swirled around each other they tightened their embrace. Driella’s hands wandered down Ciri’s thighs until she found her prize and with a firm grasp she held onto Ciri’s firm ass. Ciri broke the lock their mouths had and moaned in response and with one swift motion of her arm she tore off Driella’s shirt and found her warm mounds. 

As Ciri continued to knead Driella’s breasts and tweak and tug her stiff pink nipples Driella unfastened Ciri’s trousers and began to pull them down before finally getting her hands back on Ciri’s firm ass and began to dig her fingers into her plump flesh. At this action Ciri again moaned upped her assault onto Driella’s chest this time moving away from their loving kiss and positioning her mouth onto Driella’s left nipple. 

Driella’s longing for her hands in Ciri’s ass was short-lived as Ciri went to work on her breasts. As Ciri bit and sucked on her nipples Driella could only groan in her sultry voice in response. Ciri continued to worship Driella’s warm globes clearly wanting to leave her literal mark on her. Not wanting to be in a complete submissive position for the rest of the night however Driella spoke up: 

“My we’re awfully excited aren’t we?” Driella said in between her heavy panting, she then continued as best she could, “Here let’s give you what you’ve needed for a while, shall we?” As she said this she put her hands on either side of Ciri’s head gently and broke her out of her assault on her breasts. She then proceeded to bring her up to her level and kissed her deeply briefly before swapping positions so she was on top and had the control she sought for since the beginning. 

With Driella in control now she worked her way down Ciri’s body. After their initial passionate kiss in their new position Driella moved onto her neck where she kissed and sucked the hot flesh. She then moved onto Ciri’s small but firm breasts and began her assault. She sucked and nibbled on Ciri’s pink nipples, “Fuck s’good” Ciri barely managed to get out in between her panting and groaning. 

As Driella left literal marks on Ciri’s chest she worked her way lower towards Ciri’s well tones stomach licking and leaving light kisses wherever she could until she finally made it to Ciri’s pussy. 

“It’s as pretty as you are” Driella said in her usual sultry voice as she lightly kissed Ciri’s clit 

“I need you, please.” As Ciri said this she clutched the back of Driella’s head and forced the beautiful woman’s mouth onto her hot opening. As Driella’s mouth engulfed Ciri’s already exposed clit, Ciri writhed and bucked with pleasure and drifted ever so closer to the release she had desired since the beginning. 

Driella continued to suck and dance with her tongue around Ciri’s sensitive jewel getting physical reassurance from Ciri that she was doing a good job. As she continued her assault she heard Ciri barely utter “Fuck, I’m close”. Ciri’s thighs then clamped down around Driella’s head as her entire body proceeded to seize and buck signalling her climax. 

Ciri was in bliss as multiple orgasms rippled through her body, she was also light headed and she could faintly make out covering Driella’s face with her juices before she heard her sultry voice again speak up: 

“My you are certainly easy to please, you didn’t even need filling” there was an obvious hint of mockery in her otherwise sexy voice but Ciri paid no attention to it. 

“I’ve needed that since we met” Ciri admitted while in a whisper. Her dignity and farce bravado she was so desperate to keep up before shattered. 

“Then it’s time for me to get something out of this I reckon”. Driella said then ordered Ciri to sit on the log with her back upright. Ciri did as she was told and waited patiently for Driella by her clothes and equipment next to the log. Driella proceeded to strip completely nude and showed Ciri her nude body by the light of the campfire. Her already beautiful features were only further accentuated by the light. Her perfectly sized breasts topped with her stiff pink nipples began stirring something inside Ciri again. Her shaven pussy was starting to drip in anticipation which made Ciri’s mouth water. 

Driella approached Ciri slowly, hips swaying which had Ciri mesmerised by the rhythm. Driella reached Ciri and clutched her shoulders, lowering her slit onto Ciri’s leg. As her wet entrance made contact with Ciri’s leg Driella let out a moan at the warm contact. Driella’s juices leaked down Ciri’s leg and Driella began grinding on her lover’s leg in perfect rhythm. Driella threw her arms around her lover and Ciri clutched her lover’s ass and aggressively dug her fingers into the hot flesh. 

Driella sensually at Ciri’s aggression with her ass and increased the frequency of her grinding as she straddled Ciri’s leg. Ciri got rougher with her ass and proceeded to slap the warm flesh enticing Driella and causing her to let out loud short moans with each powerful slap from the witcheress. 

“Cum for me, Driella” Ciri whispered into her ear and with it Driella’s body bucked forcing Ciri to embrace her lover. Driella’s release trickled down Ciri’s leg and she exhaustingly rested in Ciri’s arms. Ciri let go of her lover’s firm ass which she left red from her previous assaults and helped Driella down onto the ground where she then positioned herself so Driella’s head was nuzzled into Ciri’s neck. 

“Wow that was…. quite something” Ciri said as she held Driella in her arms. 

“You’re a more competent lover than I initially thought, I thought I’d have to ‘Guide you’ so to speak” Driella said in her tone had no hint of mockery but her words did sting a little. 

“You have to give me some credit, witchers have high libido’s after all. I may tell you some stories sometime” Ciri enjoyed her time with Driella greatly although not tasting her left her with a wanting for something more. 

“Some time yes but for now I was thinking we do something else” Driella said looking up towards Ciri’s face her head still nestled in her neck. 

“Oh yeah, ready for round two” A fire started to stir inside of Ciri at the implication”. 

“No but I’ll enjoy it all the same” Driella said in a surprisingly cold voice, before Ciri could respond the bruxa’s skin had begun to harden and her veins were visible. She then sunk her teeth into Ciri’s neck and started her feast. 

Ciri as soon as she felt the blood pour from her neck broke out of her sexual high and the illusion of the woman’s beauty and instantly teleported to her equipment. Deciding she didn’t have enough time for her sword she quickly reached for her knife and unsheathed it aiming it at Driella. 

“Your blood is like nectar, there have been stories of the elder blood In old vampire tales but to taste it for myself is something else”. Driella’s tongue licked and savoured the residual blood on her fangs. “I do believe you should have gone with silver though”. As soon as the smirk on Driella’s face had begun to form it was quickly replaced by an open mouthed display of shock. Driella’s very skin began to sizzle and an inferno raged through her veins. 

Ciri threw her knife into the heart of the bruxa. Driella was extremely weakened by the black blood scorching through her veins and could barely move. After the knife had pierced her heart she let out a scream of anger and pain, she then pulled the knife out of her chest and attempted to turn invisible. Before she could finish her camouflage though Ciri had already begun to throw the moondust bomb she packed with her. 

With the black blood destroying her insides Driella had to take the moondust bomb with full force which negated her invisibility completely. With a bleeding heart and the fibre of her being searing with fire she got rid of her bruxa form and reverted back to her human and slumped to her knees. 

“I’m glad you can see when you’re beaten” Ciri said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever, she wasn’t going to let Driella have any leverage in this exchange. She drew her silver sword from her sheath and approached the defeated bruxa clutching her neck where she was bitten. 

“I know when to surrender witcher, I just thought you’d be easier to manipulate” Driella uttered in between painful gasps for air. 

“What they say about bruxa’s is true, your beauty is truly intoxicating” and with one swift strike she decapitated the bruxa. With Driella’s head rolling next to her legs Ciri looked around and analysed her surroundings, _a trophy to take to Geralt and a climax that will keep me sated for a while, one of the better contracts I’ve taken”_ Ciri reflected. She then strolled casually to her clothes and equipment and dressed herself. She placed her two swords on her back and fastened her trousers and shirt. She then collected her trophy off of the ground and walked back to the camp she had set for herself. 

After Ciri arrived back at the camp and slept she had dreams of her impending reunion with Geralt. _Will he be proud? Will he be angry that I left again out of the blue?_ _Where is he?_ The final question stirred Ciri into waking. _Where is he?_ It was an interesting turn of events now that Ciri had to find him but she didn’t ponder the question too long as she had a bounty to collect. Deciding that an early morning walk to Oreton would be good for her after the events of last night, Ciri strolled to the village. 

After arriving at the village she looked around for Cedric until she felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned knife hilt in hand only to find Cedric who rolled his eyes at her reaction. 

“Ye think you could lower yer guard a bit in a fishing village” Cedric said uttered in warm tone. 

“Old habits” Ciri said before chuckling 

“Ye can’t even be thirty, girl” Cedric said as he also began chuckling his tone then changed completely as he asked “What did ye find out about John?” 

“I’m sorry Cedric but your brother is dead, a bruxa killed him” Ciri said with no emotion in her voice 

“A bruxa? What the fucking hell is that?” Cedric said angrily 

“A higher form of vampire, they appear to be beautiful normal women but when they lure someone in they start feeding. Even for a witcher they’re hard to track and kill. Your brother never stood a chance, even witchers tend to avoid bruxa contracts” Ciri then reached into her satchel and pulled out the bruxas decapitated head with blood still dripping from its neck. 

Cedric saw the head and looked disgusted for a brief moment before he changed his expression to that of gratitude. “Thank ye, witcher here Is yer reward, three hundred and fifty crows for yer trouble”. 

Ciri extended her hand and collected the reward, “I’m sorry for your loss, Cedric” Ciri said surrendering her attempted emotionless façade. Cedric nodded and walked towards the harbour where he sat and looked out at the lake. Ciri with her trophy and coin in hand needed to find Geralt and she couldn’t think of anywhere better to find information than Novigrad. 

In a flash of warm green light, she teleported directly into Hierarch Square. Looking around she saw the usual stares of bewilderment from people but once her hood was up and she started moving all stares disappeared. She glanced around and surveyed her options before happening upon a notice board where she decided she should inspect, _perhaps there’s a contract I can do to find Geralt? After all he found lambert fighting an Ekimmara_ Ciri thought to herself 

Upon reaching the notice board she found a notice which looked old and withered, “CALLING ALL MASTER HUNTERS TO TOUSSAINT, REPORT TO CAPTAIN DAMIEN IN THE ROYAL PALACE”. _A national call for hunters? This must be a powerful beast for the Duchess herself to call for help. From the letters age though I can assume it’s been here a while. If Geralt had to be anywhere and if he did indeed not look for me then he has to have taken this contract. If anything it called on his pride as Witcher and besides if he’s not there then I can take the contract myself._

After deciding her next course of action was to head to Toussaint she took the notice off of the board and clenched it firmly in her fist. She then focused on the inner metropolis of the country and in a flash of warm green light she vanished. 


	2. The Swallow In The Land Of Peacocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri calls upon her adoptive parents for some support, rest and relaxation.

The Swallow in The Land of Peacocks 

Ciri appeared directly in front of Beauclar Palace in a flash of green light. It took a while for Ciri to adjust to the brightness. The pristine white stones of the palace blinded her and forced her to cover her eyes. Suddenly among the sensory overload she heard thunderous commands from behind her, “Don’t move or you **will** die”. Ciri carefully raised her arms, squinting still trying to adjust to the sun. She then proceeded to slowly turn and face her adversary, the man was bald with a black groomed moustache and a deep scar on his right cheek. 

“What is your name, witch!” The man’s voice was powerful and demanding. 

“Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon” Ciri uttered with confidence while lowering her arms, her senses finally adjusted to the atmosphere. She didn’t enjoy using her royal heritage in any situation but when dealing with matters such as these it was better to resolve these issues through politics rather than her fighting abilities. “I’d appreciate it if you lowered your sword unless you want a diplomatic incident”. 

The man’s eyes widened, “Apologies your highness” he quickly sheathed his sword and bowed graciously. “My name is Damien de la Tour, captain of the Ducal Guard and in direct service to Her Enlightened Ladyship herself”. Damien then pressed on, keeping true to his position. “May I ask your business in Toussaint, I doubt such an entrance would warrant a diplomatic visit”. 

Ciri admired his vigour, “Yes I’m here to speak to the Duchess about a personal if she’s available” Ciri’s hair and eyes glowed under the sun light, despite her previous trouble with the bright sunlight it truly did suit her. She looked around her briefly admiring the scenery, after spending some time in Velen and Novigrad, Toussaint seemed magical almost. The blue skies everlasting and the bountiful colours that soaked up her vision. The green in the trees were vibrant and from what she could the see the city was crawling with painters and citizens dressed in vibrant bright colours. _I could get used to this_ Ciri thought to herself 

Damien cleared his throat, clearly noticing that Ciri had gotten lost in the city’s beauty, “Considering your title and your apparent urgency I suppose that would be entirely possible, follow me please.” The main crossed his hands behind his back and walked with confidence and purpose towards the palace door. Ciri, with a similar confidence in her stride followed suit and once they approached the doors Ciri got a glimpse of the Duchess. 

The Duchess was balancing three people at once, one of them had long blonde hair with her dress having black sleeves and a glossy brown main body. She was beautiful truly, her hair shined against the light that came in through the stained glass windows and her eyes glowed similar to Ciri’s own. _Is everyone in this country this attractive?_ The question was half serious, the Duchess herself was a fine example of what a ruler had to be as a woman. She was beautiful in more ways the one, her accent and the way she moved gave her a sense of sensuality. The way she effortlessly solved the problems being brought up by her advisors showed her intelligence and experience and finally the fact that she didn’t even look remotely surprised to see the witcher showed her confidence and strength. 

“Your highness, Lady Cirllia Fiona Elen Riannon” Damien said as he bowed with Ciri quickly following his example. The Duchess quickly dismissed her advisors and Damien with a subtle motion of her hand. She then descended the steps of the throne room and moved towards the witcheress. She was slightly shorter than Ciri but Ciri didn’t use it to her advantage, she stood, hands together at her back and failed to avert her gaze on the Duchess as she approached her. 

“What brings you to Toussaint, your grace”, the Duchess did not bow however as she noticed Ciri had started blushing profusely. Ciri had forgotten that by technicality she could inherit all of Toussaint if she had chosen to be empress ranking her above the Duchess herself on the political ladder. Ciri after getting over the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment let out a chuckle, “Please call me Ciri, forgive my inexperience with politics, in my eyes you’re still ‘your grace’”. 

“How about we make it even and you can call me Anna”, The duchess let out a chuckle herself, even she had to admit it was a bit confusing and being in the striking woman’s presence somehow put her at ease. Ciri stood more casually her left hand on her hip and her right arm being free. 

“I come as a Witcher, Anna” Ciri kept up her confidence that she was taught a witcher should have while she pulled out the notice she grabbed from the board in Novigrad. The duchess frowned then spoke, “I’m sorry Ciri but you’re too late, the White Wolf has already killed the beast and saved us from him, we even gave him the highest form of praise possible in a royal ceremony”. Ciri gave out an exhausting sigh, _why am I not surprised the white wolf has slain the ‘Beast of Beauclair’_ Ciri thought to herself. 

“I’m almost not surprised at all; I should’ve assumed by how old the notice looked” Ciri uttered as buried her face in her hand clearly beside herself 

Sensing the witcher’s frustration Anna reached out and rested her hand on the ashen haired woman’s shoulder, “I’m sure you would’ve been just as effective, from what my people have told me you were trained by the White Wolf himself and the late Old Wolf of Kaer Morhen”. Anna gave her a reassuring smile and then rested her arm back into her default position of her hands cupped together in front of her. 

“Thank you Anna”, the words hadn’t helped Ciri but it was nice to know that the Duchess cared about her enough to try, her touch especially was a nice symbol of affection. “Do you have any idea where Geralt went after finished the contract, I have something to show him”. Ciri crossed her arms and assumed her striking demeanour. At the sight of her new stance the Duchess knew the witcher no longer required comforting 

“He is currently settled in Corvo Bianco with his love, Yennefer” Anna said rather nonchalantly. 

Ciri’s eyes widened with disbelief, “Settled! As in actually settled and not just resting?” Ciri could hardly believe the words coming from the Duchess, surely there was no way the legendary White Wolf had decided to settle down and stop traveling on the path. _What was the contract on the beast of beauclair? Had it exhausted him and driven him to retire? A witcher has never died in his bed! I’ve heard since I was young girl!_ Similar questions raced through Ciri’s mind, a witcher retiring was very rare but Geralt was one of the greatest there ever was, she thought he’d never settle down with the path being his true home. 

“Yes from what I understand he is planning to sell the wine his estate will eventually create, it seems he has refurbished it quite well actually, I take it you would like to see him?” Anna understood the significance of the White Wolf retiring but keeping up her calm and collected demeanour was second nature to her now with very little moving her. 

“Of course! Yes! Can you mark it on my map? I’d like to travel there myself on horseback…also could I borrow a horse”? As Ciri uttered the last the last part of her sentence she couldn’t help but look slightly embarrassed after all asking simple favours from the Duchess of Toussaint made it seem like they were close friends and in reality they were almost complete strangers. 

The Duchess however simply let out a chuckle which Ciri found oddly cute, seeing a woman in her position smile or laugh at something as trivial as this was a nice reminder that right now they were simply two women talking to each other without their royalty getting in the way. “Of course you can Ciri, I’ll have one of my men bring a horse outside of the palace, here give me your map”. Even hearing the duchess say her name was pleasant, her accent was after all very attractive. _She’s incredible, her voice, hair and eyes are all beautiful and her body… Turns out Driella didn’t sate me after all._ A familiar stirring started inside of Ciri eerily reminiscent of her previous encounter with Driella. The Duchess took Ciri’s map and marked Corvo Bianco. 

“Thank you Anna, for all you’ve done for me” Ciri said as gratefully as she could 

“It was my pleasure, Ciri. Before you leave however I’d like you to return to me once your business with Geralt has finished I have a matter I think you would be perfect for”. This time the Duchess made no attempt hiding her power the situation, the request was more of a command which Ciri would be more than happy to follow. Ciri nodded while taking the map back from Anna she then playfully bowed which caused Anna to again chuckle, she then turned and headed towards the entrance of the palace where her mount was waiting. 

The mount of was powerful that was certain, the Duchess seemed to spare no expense towards Ciri’s aid. A black horse that judging by its muscles was extremely quick. Ciri proceeded to mount the horse and then set off on her way through the metropolis. Through merely cantering through the town she was amazed by the artistry of Toussaint. She had heard tales from people speaking of Toussaint’s love for art and craftsmanship but to witness it first hand was something else. Of course she saw how people could be turned off by this, artistry was great however for newcomers she understood that the variety and abundance of it could repel people. 

Ciri even considered entering a nearby brothel, after all she felt the heat she encountered with Driella when around the Duchess whose aura was a different kind of intoxicating. _Her figure in that dress, her breasts in that corset, the way her back arched showing off her ass_. Ciri’s mind wandered in this direction but she eventually put it out of her mind realising that she had a far greater task to fulfil. She finishing basking in the towns attractions and kicked the horse making It gallop. With the thunderous mount hitting its stride, Ciri got to take in the rural beauty of Toussaint until finally coming upon an estate. 

The estate itself was much bigger than she expected. Vineyards stretched across the land while workers worked the land. There was a stable where she saw Roach who seemed to be enjoying his days of retirement. She approached the horse and stroked it, “Long time no see, Roach” Ciri said affectionately before finally releasing him from her embrace. She continued through the Estate where she came across a beautiful small river which she saw ran through the entire garden. Finally, as she was nearing the main house she saw a familiar beautiful face lounging around on a what seemed to be a comfortable piece of furniture. 

The woman had long flawless jet black hair which was separated by a lightly tanned face. Ciri had never appreciated how beautiful Yennefer was. The white sun dress hugged Yennefer’s body beautifully. The dress perfectly accentuated her waist and her breasts. _What I wouldn’t give to just tear that dress of and devour her. God’s what am I thinking!_ Driella had made Ciri’s sexual appetite insatiable, even looking at her adopted mother for relief. Yennefer then traced a finger slowly up her bare thigh and followed the flawless skin back to the top of the book to turn the page. _Does she know I’m here?_ Ciri thought to herself rather embarrassingly 

“Of course I know you’re here Ciri, I sensed you as soon as you arrived in Toussaint, quite spectacularly I might add” Yennefer said in her usual cool and collected voice. Yennefer then stood up and walked towards Ciri her hips swaying in her dress as she came towards the young witcher. She then wrapped her arms around Ciri and embraced her tightly, Ciri reciprocated the affection and had let her hands rest on the striking sorceress’s hips. Ciri of course didn’t see it but Yennefer smiled at the additional contact. Their moment was short lived however as Yennefer pulled away from Ciri much to the witcher’s reluctance. “What brings you to Toussaint then?” Yennefer asked, Ciri proceeded to pull out the tattered piece of paper with the contract for the beast of beauclair on it. 

“Trying to find Geralt and I thought this notice would lead me to him and it seems I was right” Ciri said assuredly. “I have something to show him if he’s around, I was told by the Duchess he would be”. Ciri tried to hide her slight embarrassment in her casual mention of the Duchess but of course Yennefer noticed the slight blush in her cheeks. 

“I wasn’t aware you and the duchess were on such good terms” Yennefer teased Ciri while grinning. Ciri’s blushing got even more apparent but Yennefer being the good adoptive mother she is decided ease up a little and let the little wolf relax. _I don’t think I’ve seen Yennefer grin like that before, She’s even more beautiful when smiling, seems like Toussaint really brightened her up_ , Ciri thought to herself. 

“Now onto the matter at hand, Geralt is inside hanging some of his armour up on the racks, shall we go?” Yennefer offered her arm out to Ciri who then proceeded to interlock her own arm with Yennefer’s. The moved in unison towards the door in each other’s arms and ventured inside where Geralt was fixated on the proper standings for what seemed to be Masterfully crafted ursine armour. At the notice of the door opening Geralt tore himself away from his task and focused on the two beautiful women. 

“Ciri! Good to see you”, Geralt said while smiling. Geralt was practically glowing, the what seemed to be mundane life of retirement was certainly agreeing with the White Wolf. Geralt’s gritty monotone voice was surprisingly refreshing to the young witcheress who’s arm was still interlocked with Yennefer’s. “I see you two have already said hello to each other”, Ciri released her arms from the affectionate lock that she had with Yennefer. Shen then took out Driella’s head she had in her bag and held it up by her hair. She then started smugly into Geralt’s eyes who met her own. 

“Bruxa, been fighting a lot of them in the past months, Toussaint was crawling with them”, Geralt said coldly. The lack of acknowledgement genuinely hurt Ciri who just dropped the head and crossed her arms. Shen then sighed and broke eye contact with the mater witcher. Geralt who sensed her annoyance caught her gaze once more,” Something wrong, Ciri?”. Ciri shivered, having a moment like this around her parents made her feel like a child, a feeling she tirelessly wanted to avoid. 

“I left you the note because I wanted to get a kill without you being there, I love you Geralt but working in your shadow is hard so when I killed the bruxa I was so proud and I wanted to bring you the head so you’d be proud but after hearing that you’ve been killing them for months it all suddenly means nothing”. Tears of frustration were forming in Ciri’s eyes but the feeling was quickly followed by exhaustion which suddenly came crashing onto Ciri. She had been traveling a lot even if by elder blood it still was tiring. She clung onto Yennefer for support as she felt her legs weaken. 

“Ciri…” Geralt said with obvious worry in his voice 

“I’m fine, truly” Ciri said attempting to sound confident but obviously failing 

“I shan’t have that, you go outside with Geralt and rest while I draw you a bath” Yennefer was commanding and Ciri saw no reason to disobey. Ciri went into the arms with Geralt and went outside into the pleasant heat while Yennefer scurried into the washroom. Ciri and Geralt walked lazily to a large tree and sat down. 

“I’m sorry about earlier- “before Ciri could continue Geralt interrupted 

“Its fine Ciri, you know when you left that message I wasn’t worried at all about where you were or where you went. I believe in you Ciri through and through, I taught you everything I know and what Vesemir knew because you’re going to be better than we ever were. You didn’t have to kill a powerful monster to do that after all you already stopped the white frost” Geralt chuckled as he finished his sentence. A warmth grew in Ciri as she smiled and it felt like a large weight had been lifted off of her chest. 

“Would you like to hear about the kill?” Ciri was grinning with pure happiness. 

“Of course, Bruxa’s are hard to kill, any tale involving one should be interesting” Geralt said with his usual gritty voice 

_You have no idea_ Ciri said to herself. “Well after I left you I decided to go Velen, I thought if anywhere had powerful monsters to say it’d be there” Ciri said calmly with Geralt nodding as she spoke. “I happened upon a fishing village named Oreton, I take it your familiar with the place? Ciri asked 

“Yeah I beat a gwent player there and took a couple contracts” Geralt said 

“Had to be more than a couple, when I came upon the notice board it was basically useless, I was starting to get frustrated until a man tapped me, anyway I turned and a man nervously asked me if I was a witcher”, Ciri started smiling as she continued, clearly enjoying the fact that people recognised her as a witcher. 

“I bet you enjoyed that” Geralt said cheerily, well as cheerily as Geralt can say anything. 

“Absolutely, anyway he asked me if we could speak privately and we moved to his house, he told me how his brother went missing and he was sure that he didn’t die to a low level monster” 

“Probably didn’t even know what a low level monster was, continue” Geralt’s enthusiasm was obvious 

“So after learning the necessary details I teleported to the location and didn’t find anything, obviously I was angry and while I was venting my frustration I happened upon a woman who quickly turned and dashed through the forest at extraordinary speed” Ciri continued 

“That’s when you knew it was a bruxa” Geralt said 

“Exactly” Ciri nodded, “I followed her trail through broken leaves with my powers until we stopped and she talked to me, she told me she didn’t want to fight and to meet her at some destroyed house the same night”, Ciri’s voice was calm the weather of Toussaint had that effect on people 

“And you did exactly that, using the time to prepare” Geralt said confidently 

“mmhm” Ciri nodded again, “I brewed black blood and vampire oil and a moondust bomb” Ciri shivered at the memory of the black blood going through her system. “I downed the black blood and coated my blade in the oil, I then strapped the moondust bomb to my belt and proceeded to the meeting place”. _Going to have to find a way to avoid telling him about the fact I fucked the bruxa,_ Ciri thought to herself with her cheeks glowing slightly red. 

“Did she stay true to her word and avoid a fight?” Geralt pondered aloud 

“Not at all, sadly. She appeared behind me in an attempt to ambush and sank her teeth into my neck and started drinking which of course she then regretted” Ciri lied enthusiastically. 

“Most satisfying part of the fight” Geralt shrugged 

“For sure, long story short I threw a knife into her heart and cut her head off in one clean strike, I then took the head and collected my reward as she killed the brother” Ciri wanted the story over as quickly as possible even though she started it, the fact that she fucked the bruxa silly was something she wanted to keep to herself and the fact that her sex drive had been borderline uncontrollable since then. 

“I’m proud of you, Ciri. I’ve been proud of you even before you saved mine and Yen’s lives. Speaking of Yen from what I can smell it seems like your bath is drawn” Geralt stood up and gave Ciri his hand which she took eagerly and hoisted herself up. Geralt then motioned towards the stables, “I’m going to take Roach for a ride into town to collect some supplies I’ll be back in a couple of hours, can you tell Yen?” Geralt then jogged towards Roach and prepared for the journey. 

“Of course!” Ciri shouted after him, she then walked back towards the main house where she was eagerly anticipating the relaxation that hot luxurious scented water offered her. She touched the large oak door of the house and was greeted by Yennefer still reading her book on a chair by the dining table. Yennefer’s dress was raised high enough so her black lingerie underwear was noticeable in between her thighs. Either by pure accident or meticulous calculation, Ciri was more than appreciative of the sight of the beautiful raven haired woman. Yennefer raised her eyes and locked them with Ciri’s. 

“Geralt isn’t with you?” Yennefer uttered, reaffirming her own knowledge as opposed to actually asking a question 

“He went to town for a few hours, really just an excuse to ride roach I think” Ciri chuckled as she finished the sentence, Roach was the closest thing to a domesticated pet Geralt would ever have. 

“Not at all surprised, he doesn’t get to stretch his legs as much as you’d think in a vineyard” Yennefer stated. 

“A shame… say is my bath ready? I was hoping to get out of these clothes and I must stink of corpses and blood” The slight sense of desperation was apparent in Ciri’s voice which Yennefer picked up on. 

“Yes it is, I’ve laid out towels in the wash room for you and I have your usual outfit laid out in the guest bedroom” Yennefer then closed her book, stood to her feet and moved closer to Ciri. She then put her hands on the young witchers hips where Ciri slightly flinched at the touch. The sorceress then softly kissed Ciri’s forehead in a loving filial gesture, “I’ll be here if you need anything, just say the word” Yennefer said affectionately. The touch ignited a familiar heat inside of Ciri which she was sure she would have time to extinguish in the bath. Now though she wanted to cherish each second she was in the sorceress’s arms. This didn’t last long forever as the smell of wine and flowers were all that Yennefer was accustomed to due to her retirement, so Ciri’s familiar witcher stench was not a welcome smell. 

“You truly smell like a witcher, Ciri” Yennefer said as she looked into the young woman’s piercing green eyes. 

“Looks like that’s my que to head to the washroom then” Ciri chuckled, instantly regretted leaving the raven haired sorceress’s arms but she could feel herself starting to blush and wanted to keep her ravenous sexual appetite to herself although she was almost convinced Yennefer was being coy about Ciri’s lust for her. Ciri took off her two swords, her knife and her satchel and dropped them by the washroom door. She then gave one last loving look into the raven haired sorceresses eyes and proceeded to the washroom 

_Reminds me of the sauna back in Hindarsfjall, almost feel as bad as I did back then too_ Ciri reminisced as she peeled her clothes from her body. Sweating, sleeping and bleeding in the same outfit for days on end was starting to take its toll on Ciri. She first peeled her tattered white top off of her skin leaving her equally tattered simple bra on her skin. Shen then proceeded to peel off her tight brown leather pants which had rips in them from her travels. Once the disgustingly sticky pants were off Ciri was left in her worn out white panties and bra. She was noticed the cut she had from her fight with the wolves had healed nicely although it left her skin stained with her blood as she neglected to clean the wound. 

Ciri took off her bra leaving her breasts exposed to the heat of the room. Her nipples had stiffened which she was not at all surprised about considering her previous interactions with Yennefer. Her panties were damp which of course she removed too, now completely naked Ciri’s mind wandered to Yennefer. A familiar wetness spawned between her legs as she pictured the sorceress in her mind in that dress _The way it hugged her skin, she had to have been teasing me since I came to Toussaint,_ Ciri kept on that train of thought before snapping back to reality. There was a noticeable glistening trail going down her inner thigh now and Ciri thought it was high time she got in the bath to take her mind off of things. 

Ciri dipped her foot into the Bath before finally lowering herself into the soothing waters. Ciri let out a pleasure filled groan. Ciri was in bliss, she forgot how good it felt to bathe and how it felt even better after how exhausted you can become on the path. Her scrapes and bruises were being tended to by the waters. In fact, her cuts were disappearing completely on her body leaving only her scars. _Yennefer must’ve done something to the water, healing properties it seems_ Ciri deduced, she knew Yennefer was a powerful sorceress but this was truly amazing. 

After succumbing completely to the heavenly waters of the bath Ciri traced her fingers around her body. She ran her fingers over her scars and smirked, _becoming more and more like Geralt every day, I don’t think I can pull of that voice though._ She traced her fingers down her toned stomach and rested her hand there. Ciri was obviously strong, she had to be as a witcher, her muscles were defined and her strikes were powerful. Her hand wandered lower finally coming upon her swollen lower lips. Ciri previously never realised just how much her appetite needed to be sated, she knew she was backed up but to get physical confirmation of the fact was a different story. 

Ciri’s hand found her clit which had already blossomed and was almost painfully hard. She subconsciously started making slow circling motions around her wet clit which made the fire inside her into an inferno. She started bucking and almost convulsing as she got closer and closer to climax. Yennefer was in her mind like a plague, the way the dress erotically hugged her body was so sensual it was almost painful to think about. The way the outline of her devilishly arousing lace black underwear was bare visible under it. The quick panty shot she gave Ciri was she was sitting with her flawless legs crossed with just enough visible to almost tip Ciri over the edge. The way her eyes sparked something inside Ciri for merely gazing in her directions. The way the witchers hands fit perfectly on the hips of the sorceress, letting her feel the figure of the woman for herself. Finally, the seemingly innocent kiss Yennefer planted on Ciri’s forehead drove Ciri to exactly the position was in now, pussy swollen and her clit hard. 

The way her lips felt against her flesh was immaculate and made Ciri long for more despite how taboo it may be, Yennefer was almost perfect in her eyes and Ciri had to have her. Her own lust tipped her over the edge as she imagined the different ways she could take the sorceress. _I will fuck Yen or I’ll die trying,_ Ciri though to herself. Ciri winced as she was coming close to her climax. Taking Yennefer sprawled across the dining room table and lifting up the sorceress’s white summer dress and finally coming into contact with her lace underwear, only to slide them to the side and finally tasting what had to be some of the sweetest juices she could imagine. 

This sent Ciri over the edge and caused her to buck and convulse in the bathtub. She almost screamed and hoped that the walls were thick enough for Yennefer not to hear her. As her body came down from her very powerful orgasm Ciri sighed, _those fantasies might have to stay fantasies for now, seducing Yennefer is wrong especially with what she has here with Geralt,_ Ciri begrudgingly thought to herself. Similar thoughts raced around her mind as she washed herself clean with the soaps provided to her. 

Ciri, deciding that she was sufficiently clean stood up and grabbed the nearby towels provided for her. Her hair was let down and it was longer than she remembered. Her hair long ashen hair was just past her shoulders and looked uncharacteristically clean against her skin. She wrapped herself and her hair in the towels and stepped out into the main room where the sorceress was waiting still sucked into one of her books. 

As Ciri entered the room Yennefer immediately caught her gaze. The young witcher had certainly matured. Yennefer could no longer coddle her like she used to be able to. Seeing the scars on the young woman’s body and her curves now even more visible in just the towels piqued Yennefer’s interest. She also shared Ciri’s sentiment of keeping her lust to herself. Since she saw Ciri’s obvious attraction to her in the garden a fire had been building inside of her similar to the witchers. Yennefer however was more pragmatic; it wasn’t a secret that Geralt slept around while with her. Geralt had slept with Keira Metz, a nilfgaardian spy in a gwent tournament and a skilled fighter in Skellige, that wasn’t even including about every brothel in the northern realms. The most faithful thing he did was declining to sleep with the Duchess’s sister but that seemed more out of fear of the potential repercussions on his estate as opposed to his faithfulness to her. 

Of course it didn’t bother her too much as she was the one who was with him now and he never made any attempts to deny any of it, it just never needed to come up in conversations as she simply probed his mind. However, her denying herself the pleasures she could have now with this beautiful young witcher seemed almost ridiculous giving their circumstances, perhaps this was not the time however, perhaps when she was more settled into Toussaint and maybe found work she could begin her seduction. _For now, I’ll just fertilise the seeds of lust I have already planted into her mind, more teasing won’t kill her, but it certainly will drive her mad,_ Yennefer smirked at the thought, her games had only begun with the young witcher. 

“Something funny”? Ciri asked confused as to why Yennefer was smirking 

“Oh nothing, It’s just I don’t think I’ve seen you actually clean since Novigrad and it’s certainly been a while since we fought the wild hunt” Yennefer smiled reassuringly at the witcher 

“Life of a witcher” Ciri chuckled as she uttered the sentiment, “I’ll go get changed and then I must go back to the palace, the Anna has a job for me and I shan’t keep her waiting” Ciri said confidently. 

“Oh are you two on a first name basis now” Yennefer quipped playfully, to which Ciri started blushing and quickly headed to the guest room. As she entered the surprisingly spacious room she noticed her classic outfit sprawled on the bed with a few adjustments. Her simple yet efficient underwear was replaced with what looked like white lace lingerie. _Of course Yennefer didn’t approve of my previous undergarments, I’m not at all surprised,_ Ciri thought to herself. She wasn’t angry at the sorceress but she did wonder if it would affect her battle performance or constrict her movements. Without pondering too long on the potential implications of the beautiful clothing she removed her towels and put the white lace on. She didn’t feel constricted at all, if anything she felt more free than she did with her previous underwear. _Magic, it has to be._ Ciri deduced, she then looked in the mirror and saw herself in the clothing. She looked fantastic, the white lace complimented her hair and skin beautifully, _Yennefer sure knows how to pick lace._ Ciri smiled briefly then set about putting the rest of her clothes on. 

She put her now clean white shirt on with a button undone which lightly teased the white lace she was wearing underneath. She then put her brown leather pants on and then her heeled boots after. She then put her belt on which held her knife and satchel. She decided against her green cloak, judging that the beautiful weather of Toussaint probably wouldn’t permit her to wear it and she knew she’d be back her before she left the country. She then put her steel and silver swords on her back and headed out the room. Yennefer immediately noticed Ciri step out of her room in her now clean clothes 

“You certainly look better than when you came” Yennefer said almost proud of herself 

“I feel better too, lace?” Ciri asked simply 

“Of course, every woman should wear it but my lace makes you feel as free as if you were wearing nothing and I thought you’d appreciate it, it’s certainly your colour” Yennefer said with confidence 

“I like it, truly, for now though I must head back to the palace” Ciri said wanting to leave the house before she did something she would later regret. She then proceeded to the door with Yennefer seeing her out. She then opened the door to see Yennefer turned around, they looked into each other’s eyes longingly. Both of the women’s eyes were filled with lust and desire but also with the knowledge that although they wanted to surrender to their primal desires they both knew now was not the time. 

Yennefer however knew that teasing was something both women needed, she took Ciri in her arms placing her arms around the young witchers neck and quickly bringing her lips crashing into Ciri’s in a warm passionate embrace. Their tongues swirled and danced around each other as they both let out pleasure filled moans as their lips kept pressed together only leaving briefly to change positions. Their kiss felt like an eternity with Ciri’s hands drifting to Yennefer’s plump supple ass which she then dug her fingers into and squeezed, savouring the flesh she held within her hands with the white sundress blocking direct contact. She let out of a playful smack and she placed her hand back onto the sorceress’s ass and proceeded to dig her fingers in even more aggressively, making sure to leave red marks. 

Yennefer was the first to pull out from the lust filled embrace and looked longingly into Ciri’s emerald eyes and began to speak. 

“We’ll continue this later, without my dress and without your clothes, if that’s what you want of course, Yennefer said, her voice now smooth and sensual. Ciri was speechless, she simply nodded and turned before Yennefer piped up one more time, “Your lace will disappear and reappear with a click of your fingers by the way, I thought you’d find it useful” Yennefer smiled as the young witcher thanked her. Then in a familiar flash of warm green light Ciri vanished no doubt headed to the royal palace of Toussaint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading the second chapter on this story! Please leave any feedback or suggestions if you have them as a comment, i'll read it for sure and take it into considerations. Also sorry for this chapter coming quite late, i'm still new to writing this much in general, i believe i'm getting better at writing sex scenes so that is obviously a plus.  
> Finally shoutout to Rae D Magdon. Shes my not so teaching teacher when it comes to writing things like this, shes actually fantastic and you should check her out and her work on this site and tell her I sent you.


	3. The Young Wolf of Toussaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duchess of Toussaint has a strange request for Ciri.

The Young Wolf of Toussaint 

Ciri, now being completely recharged of energy and her confidence as a witcher at an all-time high, appeared in a flash of bright green light in the palace throne room. Ciri stood proud and vigorous, she looked like a new woman. Her clothes were clean and all the blood and sweat stains had disappeared. There were also considerably less rips in her clothes indicating where she was wounded. Ciri, The Lady of Space and Time had returned, more sure of herself than ever. 

The duchess was alone in the throne room, she looked exactly how she did when Ciri left her. She still had an aura of quiet power and still held her head up high like a ruler should. The fact that she was alone was peculiar to Ciri, _has she been waiting for me? how serious is this request that she demanded to be alone while she waits?_ Suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts the Duchess spoke up. 

“I see you’re refreshed, Ciri” the duchess uttered with warmth in her voice, she almost seemed relieved to see the witcher in a good state. 

“Yes my parents took good care of me, I think I can handle whatever task you have for me now”, Ciri without realising It had gained strength in her voice, she stood tall in her heeled brown boots and had the posture of a soldier awaiting commands. Unfortunately, that isn’t what the Duchess had in mind of her 

“I’d prefer it if we were on a more personal understanding for this task, Ciri. I’d like you to address me as Anna” the duchess smiled nervously as she uttered the last sentence. Relinquishing power in a conversation wasn’t something that the duchess enjoyed doing but for this to work she had to have the witcher treat her as something other than the Duchess. 

Ciri picked up on her nervousness though and completely changed her demeanour, “Is everything okay, Anna?” Ciri’s voice was soft and filled with care. A rather sudden shift in tone and demeanour caught the duchess off guard but she was somewhat amazed that the witcher could take orders so well and execute them so quickly. Even the affection in her voice was genuine. Wanting to get the task started as quickly as possible however the duchess brushed off Ciri’s concerns for her wellbeing and decided to get down to business. 

The Duchess descended down the staircase towards the witcher. She stopped in front of the witcher and started speaking, “Did Geralt tell you about the Beast of Beauclair?” Anna asked simply. Ciri shook her head in response to which Anna let out a low sigh. “A shame, that would save us some time, I’ll have to give you a brief retelling then” She then gestured towards two empty seats with a table just outside of the palace throne room sitting in a perfect position in the shade. 

The two woman walked side by side towards the seats and sat down. _Even when she’s sat down her posture is perfect, she truly is a ruler_ , Ciri thought to herself admiring the woman in front of her. The Duchess felt the same although there was no way you could tell from looking at her. The duchess’s collected demeanour was permanent only letting it slip when she chose to. Letting her voice and her smile slip into nervousness wasn’t something she intended however, when in the presence of the witcher she became more flustered than she would of liked. 

_Perhaps this is not a good idea, if I were to get carried away then…No it has to be her,_ Anna was filled with newfound determination and let her voice rise into speech. “Old knights under my rule were being assassinated, the attacks were specific and clean meaning that they were being targeted directly” Anna’s voice grew colder as she continued: 

“The knights were once great men but there were very quiet rumours about recent behaviour that was not befitting of a knight. So we isolated them, we gave them all the desires of a man and let them indulge until their last days, at least that was the plan until the beast showed up” Anna’s voice was ice at this point. This story had tested her as a ruler and the fact that she let the beast kill 4 knights was shame on her part. 

“How bad was their behaviour? Should they not have been punished?” Ciri was almost disappointed in the Duchess and for a split second saw a shot of regret on the Duchess’s face 

“I felt we had no choice” Anna grew defensive somewhat desperate to explain her thought process at the time. “Knights are not simply soldiers in Toussaint, They’re public figures. They inspire the youth and empower the men and to have their names tarnished would be a detriment towards every knight in Toussaint” Anna’s voice grew uncharacteristically nervous as she was about to speak up again Ciri fortunately interrupted her. 

With her arms crossed and her face rigid in contemplation, Ciri processed all the information she had learned, _an incredibly powerful monster targets old knights? What would be the point?_ Cir thought to herself, she then spoke up, “Why those specific knights? Did the beast have a grudge against them?” Ciri’s voice was oozing with confidence, she felt like a witcher on a job even at the possibility that the task the Duchess wants completing could be completely trivial. 

“He was blackmailed by supposed kidnappers who had taken the one he loved, as a higher vampire he had grown unnaturally attached to her, willing to do anything to keep her safe”. Anna had not quite grasp what she had said, shown clearly by how nonchalant her tone was 

Ciri’s eyes bulged and her voice grew louder almost into a roar, “A higher vampire!? Did you learn anymore about him?” Anna couldn’t distinguish between the child like curiosity in Ciri’s voice and the shock. However, Anna relished in the fact that the conversation had taken a light hearted turn so she sated the witcher’s curiosity. 

“Yes, according to my researchers he was incredibly old and he was also very powerful and according to Geralt one of the strongest higher vampires he has ever seen” Anna was surprisingly happy to quench the young witcher’s thirst for knowledge however the witchers face turned into a scowl and the witcheress averting her gaze which cause slight worry within her until she finally spoke up, “Is something wrong?” the duchess asked plainly 

“I’m just sad I wasn’t here to fight him for myself, it’s very rare a witcher gets to encounter a higher vampire of that calibre and live to tell the tale” Ciri’s face switched to a light smile seemingly conquering her almost jealous feelings for the white wolf. “Please continue, I’m sorry I interrupted” Ciri’s voice was soft and genuine which came as a small shock towards the Duchess, after spending some time with Geralt it was clear that the witcheress was quite different even if they shared some resemblance. 

The duchess simply nodded and continued the tale, “eventually Geralt decided to help the higher vampire by finding his lover, he thought that if he could return the woman safely to the vampire then he could end his rampage and make him happy”, Anna’s voice grew quitter as if embarrassed by what she was about to say, “after following the trail of clues however, I found out the woman was my exiled sister, Syanna”. 

Ciri’s eyes widened in shock, she had no idea the duchess had a sister let alone she was back in Toussaint involved with a higher vampire. As far as tales went this was definitely full of drama and suspense which stung Ciri a little. The witcher was honestly enjoying the story as any other folk talk but this happened right here in this country mere months ago and the lingering effects could still be seen on Anna who lowered her guard around the witcher and seemed to open up around her. 

“I was just as shocked as you were when I figured it out, I was especially disheartened to find out the kidnapper and my sister were one in the same, she had faked her own kidnapping in an attempt to manipulate the beast into killing those who she felt had wronged before she got exiled” Anna’s voice now grew into a dull sadness and she averted Ciri’s eyes in an attempt to hide or pain from the witcher. 

“She was abused by some of the knights, she was starved, beaten and insulted and that’s only counting what she told me. I love my sister dearly, almost as much as I love this country and when I heard what they did to her when she was so young…” a storm of conflict was raging inside Anna, it had been since she was a young girl. Having her sister ripped from her life had caused immense pain for her especially because she was powerless to do anything about it. 

Ciri sensed the pain in Anna’s voice and decided to try and comfort her, “No one can blame you for being torn, Anna. You have a duty as a ruler but also one as a sister, please if you can continue I’d love to hear the rest of the story”. Ciri reached out and put her arm on Anna’s as a gesture of comfort which actually worked for the Duchess, to have someone who understood her inner turmoil was refreshing. 

“Of course, thank you very much, Ciri” Anna said warmly. “Eventually once the vampire found out they were one and the same he demanded that have an audience with her, of course I rejected such an idea as it would surely result in her death, but the white wolf and Regis had other ideas”. A small smile seemed to creep upon the Duchess’s face before quickly disappearing again. 

“Geralt travelled to where she was hidden and pulled her out, he then called the vampire to the location where he had her and attempted to reason with him. He wasn’t interested in reason; I was told by Regis that he acts on pure impulse so him being tricked so deviously had clouded all reason. He struck Syanna but just before he struck the killing blow she was pulled back to the world I put her in” Anna’s voice had returned to its cold tone; it was clear this story was ingrained in her mind as even her brief explanations had a surprising amount of detail 

“The beast went into a fury at the deception and tried to kill Geralt and Regis, Geralt fought tirelessly against the beast and finally weakened it to a point where Regis could kill the beast for good, unfortunately this meant that Regis had to leave Toussaint as killing beast only angered those who allied themselves with him” Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, this story wasn’t something she enjoyed telling, thankfully it was almost over 

“What happened with your sister afterwards? I can’t imagine she was allowed to be free no matter how much you wanted it” Ciri’s voice was one of understanding but also one of compassion, she wanted Anna to return to her warm, collected self. 

“Geralt helped us reconcile after all these years, we actually talk now and the public seems to be growing more sympathetic towards what she went through, she is even allowed out of the palace but must be escorted by the cities soldiers at all times for her protection and ours. I’m forever in debt to Geralt for all he has done for me and Toussaint, he has given me my sister back” Tears were forming in Anna’s eyes which she promptly wiped away. 

Ciri was astonished, the duchess had opened up so much to her that she was almost a completely different person. She saw her vulnerable side and her love for her sister and country. She saw genuine pain in the ruler when she was telling the tale and unfathomable gratitude when thanking Geralt. Only one question remained however, what was the job for Ciri? 

“I’m very glad that the story had somewhat of a happy ending but something still bothers me, what task do you have for me?” Ciri smiled meekly hoping that the subject change didn’t come off as her not caring but thankfully the Duchess seemed almost relieved to be off the topic. 

“When my sister was exiled she joined a band of bandits which she eventually became the leader of, during her time among them she learned numerous things. She learned how to wield a blade, fire a bow and work her way through conversations to achieve what she wanted. As a ruler I recognise these talents could prove dangerous for her to have, but as sister I must admit I’m…jealous” Anna started blushing profusely as soon as she finished her utterance 

Ciri burst out into a howl of laughter, tears of joy were forming in Ciri’s eyes which she had to wipe away in between her laughs. This just made the Duchess start grinning, it was nice to have a moment like this with someone. It wasn’t often she got to talk to someone as just two women, she so often had to be in position of power that she forgot how good it felt to just be with someone and enjoy being there with them. 

Finally, after her laughter had calmed down Ciri spoke up, “So you want to learn how to wield a sword is that it? Why not ask your captain he seems more than capable?” Ciri’s question although riddled with slight chuckled was genuine. She simply did not understand where she stood in the Duchess plan. 

“Damien De La Tour is a fantastic captain of the guard; I could not ask for someone better. However, I’m certain he wouldn’t be a good teacher especially towards his superior. He has dedicated his life to protecting me I just do not believe he could separate himself from that. In fact, he has never addressed me as my name as long as I have known him”. Anna’s words had no disdain in them, it was apparent she appreciated everything Damien did for her but she was right, he was no teacher. 

“Okay why not ask Geralt? He taught me everything I know and he even lives in Toussaint now” Ciri was still not getting the hint, but the duchess decided to humour her anyway. 

“Geralt has already done more than enough for this country, the last thing I’d want to do is have him teach me how to fight, it is out of the question” Anna then raised her eyebrows and gazed at Ciri before the witchers face finally grasped the situation. 

“You want me!?” Ciri asked with genuine shock in her voice 

“I see no one better suited for the job, you were trained by Geralt himself and you acknowledge me as a woman instead of your superior” Anna was back to her collected and warm self which Ciri caught onto and was delighted to see return 

“Are you sure? I was only trained by witchers true but I’ve never been a teacher” Ciri said doubtfully 

“Then it will be a learning experience for both us, I will pay you five hundred crows per lesson on the agreement that you keep our lessons discreet” The duchess voice had a serious tone to it, the secrecy of the lessons was of the upmost importance 

“You know what they say, a witcher will do anything for coin” Ciri smirked then stood and walked to the side of the table, she then extended her hand awaiting the Duchess. The Duchess who had an uncontrollable smile on her face stood and took Ciri’s hand in hers which finalised the contract. She then pulled her hand away from hers and put them in their default position clasped together just above her stomach. 

“I’d like to start as soon as you’re ready, I have a room set up where we won’t be disturbed if you’d like to follow me” the request was basically a command but it was one that Ciri happily followed. Merely touching the Duchess’s warm hand was enough to reignite the fire that had been raging inside of her since she left Yennefer. Her appetite needed to be sated but the view of the duchess walking in front of her was titillating enough to make Ciri’s mind wonder. 

_She’ll follow whatever I say… she’ll be my student and I’ll be the master, I can work on her slowly. After all who masters the sword in a week?_ Ciri thought to herself. The seeds of seduction had been planted into her mind and Ciri saw no reason why she shouldn’t explore the possibility further after all the Duchess had opened up to her and from what she gathered from watching her she didn’t seem to have many close friends who understood her plight like Ciri did. 

Ciri’s view didn’t do much to quench her thirst. Watching the Duchess stride in front of her with her shapely hips swaying from side to side caused a slight familiar throbbing in Ciri which at this point she was almost accustomed to. They took what looked to be an unknown route through the palace upon reaching a small door which didn’t look like it could be accessed easily due to their height. Ciri’s medallion started humming slightly through sensing magic emanating from the door. 

“My medallion is humming; I take it our practice room is enchanted?” Ciri unlike before now caught on quickly. 

“Yennefer offered to enchant it to solidify her place as a citizen of Toussaint” Anna said without a care to what she said. 

_Of course Yennefer knew what job I’d be doing before even I did, she always was clairvoyant,_ Ciri thought to herself almost begrudgingly she could never stay mad at the raven haired sorceress for long though, after all she did have unfinished business back at Corvo Bianco. Ciri didn’t let her mind wander to far towards too far in that direction though as she had to keep a professional composure if she wanted her desire for Anna to have any merit. 

Anna took a deep breath and opened the small door, the two women then lowered themselves to get through the space and eventually come out into a huge, spacious room. The room had sword racks lined up against a wall with different types of blades. There were daggers, spears, straight swords, great swords, axes, war-hammers and wooden practice swords. Tucked away into one corner there were cushions scattered across a sizeable blanket underneath. Beside the that area there were an assortment of fruits and other refreshments. Finally, there were six training dummies lined up next to each other for them both to use and abuse. 

“This is every aspiring soldier’s paradise; I take it this is more of Yen’s doing?” Ciri asked albeit she already knew the answer. 

“Yes the sorceress is very talented, she even put a time enchantment on this room, an hour in this room is the same as five minutes outside” Anna’s eyes were locked onto Ciri’s, the duchess had a smile plastered on her face which she simply could not get rid of. She felt like a child again who was desperate to learn and explore. The young witcheress however looked deep in thought. Ciri was wondering how to go about this correctly, after all she had never been a teacher. Ciri however looked striking enough to have an underlying sense of dominance when the two of them were alone. The witcher was taller than the Duchess and her scars only showed her experience on the path. This was a bonus for the Duchess as it reaffirmed her thoughts that Ciri was perfect for the role. 

The two women stood in the large area side by side, they looked around in awe of the room that Yennefer had created. Finally, Ciri decided to break the silence: 

“If we’re going to start training then first we have to have some rules” Ciri said sternly to which Anna dutifully nodded. 

“First you must remember that in this room I’m the teacher and you’re the student, our titles mean nothing” Ciri voiced oozed dominance and Anna responded well to it. The duchess was glad that the witcher was coming into the role so naturally. 

“Second you must obey and complete any exercise I give you to the best of your ability” Ciri was entering her role as a teacher very well. It was almost uncanny how quickly Ciri took the mantle 

“Finally we must do something about what you’re wearing, as good as you look in that dress I’m afraid it won’t do for our lessons” Anna blushed ever so slightly from the slight compliment that the witcher gave her. She kept her classic collected composure however and responded: 

“Don’t worry, I have that covered” Anna said confidently. Then with one surprisingly swift motion she ripped the skirt off of her dress leaving her pants and her corset intact. She then carefully folded the smooth silk dress and put it neatly near the entrance to the door. She then took her heavily jewelled crown off with her hairclips following suit. She placed the expensive trinkets carefully on the silk robe. Her hair was much longer when it was let free. It rested perfectly just perfectly just above her ass. With her chestnut hair free she looked at the witcher: 

“I’d like some privacy; can you turn around?” Again it was more of a command as opposed to a request, but Ciri obeyed it just the same. The duchess unfastened the laces on her corset and let it fall to the ground. Then while she stood in her gold coloured lace bra, she proceeded to untie her tight cream pants. Anna was now standing solely in her gold coloured lace underwear, Ciri was using all the willpower she had not to turn around and devour the sultry ruler. However, she stayed true to her promise and let Anna undress privately. 

Anna then walked sensually towards a wardrobe in the spacious room, she pulled out a simple red shirt and black pants. She put the shirt on quickly and then put the loose fitting black pants on soon after. She felt very light and free, she always enjoyed undressing at the end of the day but being able to move around with such ease and freedom was a welcome feeling. Of course the duchess had done this before, she was known to take matters into her own hands whether it meant riding horseback side by side with the witcher or chasing after an enemy. Finally, she found simple hair tie in the wardrobe and tied her long hair up on an unkempt bun almost similar to Ciri’s. 

“You may turn around now” Anna uttered as she stood there with her hands behind her back in the same pose as a soldier awaiting orders. Anna had also come into the role of student almost as well as Ciri had gone into her role as a teacher. 

Ciri turned to face the duchess who had gone over a complete metamorphosis. She had gone from a collected powerful ruler to a simple seemingly obedient student. Ciri was actually visibly shocked at how well the duchess fit into her new attire and her new role as a student. The obvious power dynamic did essentially force Ciri’s mind to wander with how submissive her new student could be but she quickly retracted her thoughts. 

“Perfect, you should be much more free, now gra- “Ciri was quickly interrupted by Anna who then asked a question: 

“Ciri, I was wondering if you’d show me the extent of your powers” Anna asked bluntly again disguising her requests as a command 

“You’ve seen me appear in front of you what must be half an hour ago now” Ciri said plainly 

“I know your true title is The Lady of Space and Time, but your powers must go beyond that, if you are to be my teacher I must see how strong you are” Anna almost sounded like a child demanding dessert. Ciri found the intrigue into her powers rather cute especially considering it was coming from Anna, so she decided to oblige. 

“I can do much more…. step back” Ciri gestured far back to the room as she unsheathed her steel sword. Anna watched intently waiting for the flash of green light that followed Ciri whenever she used her powers. Ciri stood in the direction of a wooden training dummy, she placed her sword in front of her and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and took deep breaths, suddenly a thick green aura littered with lightning formed around her. She then turned her head and looked at Anna and winked. 

Then in a flash of what looked to be an impossibly high number of green flashes Ciri slashed at the training dummy changing her position within milliseconds. Her speed was extraordinary, the green lighting made her seem so powerful. It was then during the flurry of strikes against the training dummy that Anna Henrietta knew that Ciri was the only person who could teach her. The witcheress was perfect, her power was intoxicating and the way she adopted the dominant position seemed so natural, as if she had always wanted to play this role. 

Almost as quickly as it started, Ciri appeared back in front of the training dummy and starting panting, she caught her breath and sheathed her sword. With her green aura fading she turned to Anna who was in a state of awe. 

“Enjoy the show?” Ciri playfully asked as she began striding towards Anna her curvaceous hips swaying from side to side as she did. She then came into close proximity of the duchess who was still lost for words for what she just saw. The duchess found her voice and replied: 

“You’re magnificent, Ciri. I’m sorry I’m just lost for words” Anna was truly dumbfounded she had never seen such precision and speed before even from Geralt himself. It was very clear that Ciri had learned from Geralt and improved upon his teachings. Anna then noticed something she was sure she was not meant to see, _white lace? Doesn’t seem like the appropriate fashion choice for a witcher… it does look beautiful on her though… I wonder what the other matching piece looks like against her skin?_ The thought quickly escaped Anna’s mind as she realised the dangers of pursuing them further. She also doubted that the witcher would even be interested, rich, sophisticated and powerful were not what Ciri looked for in a lover she thought. 

“Enough of the praise, we have training to do” Ciri said as her bold eyes pierced Anna’s own. Ciri’s classic black eyeliner always had that effect on people and she did enjoy how she looked with it, it was almost part of her identity now. Ciri then gestured towards the wooden swords in the room, she took off her own equipment and went over and retrieved two swords. She threw one to Anna who caught it with surprising ease and grace. _Has she had training before? Only one way to find out I suppose._ With those thoughts firmly in her mind she spoke up. 

“First we’re going to simply spar, first person to land a strike that would otherwise kill the other is the winner” Ciri said sternly. She then gave herself some space between her and the Duchess who simply nodded in understanding. Ciri nodded indicating the beginning of the sparring then suddenly the Duchess lunged at her in surprisingly good form. Ciri evaded the attack and attempted to swing at the back of the duchess’s neck. The fight should’ve ended there but the duchess gained her footing that she lost from her lunge and ducked to avoid the attack. With both fighters on their feet firmly, Ciri spoke up, “I see you’ve had training before then” Ciri said assuredly 

“A ruler cannot be completely defenceless; I was hoping a witcher could teach me a few things” Anna quipped playfully 

“I can” Ciri said boldly, then in a burst of quick dashes she zeroed in on the duchess, Ciri’s speed even without the elder blood was impressive, the duchess attempted to time her strike to hit Ciri as she got into proximity but Ciri was ready for such an easy manoeuvre. Just before she got into strike range for the duchess Ciri ducked and took the duchess off of her feet with a swift sweeping kick. The duchess now on the ground was completely defenceless. To finish her opponent Ciri pounded onto the duchess pinning her sword arm to the floor. 

“Your movements are too slow and your form is too loose, you must be tighter and quicker if you have any hope of landing a blow on me” Ciri said, her voice oozing of dominance. As the duchess struggled under the young witcher her eyes locked with hers a dozen thoughts raced through her mind, _She’s powerful, fast and… beautiful. She’s irresistible her eyes are pretty and her lips…_

“You’re teaching me like the battle is finished” and just as she said it Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips against the witchers in an act of pure unrelenting passion. That was the first time the witcher was caught off guard during the training session but she wasn’t about to complain. Ciri’s grip didn’t ease up on the duchess during their embrace, in fact it only tightened as she wanted to show Anna who was really in charge of this dynamic. 

Ciri pulled her lips reluctantly away from the duchess’s and proceeded to bite her lower lip. She then worked her way down Anna’s body. She came to her neck where she kissed and sucked against the flesh. The duchess’s scent was titillating and Ciri yearned for more. Ciri left her mark clear on the duchess’s tanned skin, visible bite marks were all that was left after Ciri left the sensual woman’s neck. 

Ciri then tore off Anna’s red shirt and tossed it to the side. All the while Anna’s moans were simply fuel for the fire that raged within Ciri. She found the Duchess’s shapely breasts and began kneading them with her fingers digging almost painfully into the impressive mounds of flesh. Ciri then began sucking and nibbling on the duchess’s stiff pink nipples. It seemed that Ciri had found the duchess’s weakness as screams filled with lust escaped the woman’s mouth. 

Ciri deciding that she could wait no longer pressed her lips repeatedly down the duchess’s abdomen until she pulled down the duchess’s black pants and found that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Ciri was in too much of a lust filled frenzy to playfully tease about the woman’s lack of underwear so she decided to simply continue her rampage. She found that Anna’s clit was swollen and begging for attention while juices were leaking from her pussy. 

As Ciri’s tongue made contact with the Duchess’s jewel the woman quivered at the touch. The duchess started to buck as Ciri sucked and circled her clit with her tongue all the while her fingers worked her pussy whose lips were swollen with a weird mix of arousal and pain. The duchess tasted like gold to Ciri. Her scent delicious and her juices were sweet which Ciri revelled in. Then deciding she could use this moment to her advantage completely halted her advance on the duchess. 

“W-what’re you doing?” Anna said longingly clearly saddened by the sudden stop in her pleasure, just before her climax too. 

“Tell me who owns you” Ciri said coldly as she teased the entrance to Anna’s warmth. Anna didn’t respond instead she bucked slightly and moaned as she threw her head back at the sudden contact. 

“Did you not hear me?” Ciri said sternly as she slowly entered the duchess’s pussy with her fingers, “Tell me who you own you, tell me who dominates you.” Ciri repeated with a much stricter tone. 

“Please… Ciri” Anna said with a pleasure filled voice, she was desperate to cum and she knew the only way to do it would be submitting to the ashen haired witcheress. 

“That’s not the answer I was looking for” Ciri uttered as her thumb pressed ever so lightly onto Anna’s hard clit. She then removed her fingers from her lover’s warmth and began her threats, “Answer quickly and I’ll let you cum…. Make the wrong answer however and I’ll leave you like this” Ciri’s ultimatum was genuine, Anna was going to be here and there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Please Ciri! It’s you, I’m yours just please let me cum” Anna’s voice was filled with desperation and lust. Ciri who smiled at the declaration lowered her head towards Anna’s pussy and resumed her assault. This time due to her teasing Anna instantly started bucking as soon as Ciri’s tongue made contact with her clit. Anna’s climax came hard and rippled through her body. She couldn’t keep track of how many times she came only that she must’ve blacked out at some point as the orgasm raged through her body. 

Ciri’s face was plastered in the woman’s cum licked around her mouth savouring its sweet taste for herself. She then looked down at her lover who was still recovering from her orgasm. Ciri however was never known for being patient and roughly gripped Anna’s hair and forced her up. Anna was in a daze, the pain from getting her hair pulled only aroused her more as she looked longingly in Ciri’s eyes. 

“Take off my pants and get to work” Ciri said strictly, it was a command and Anna understood it as such. Obediently Anna lowered herself down Ciri’s toned firm body and took off her pants. She noticed Ciri’s clit was swollen and without hesitation made contact with it. Ciri moaned in approval and gripped the back of Anna’s head and pushed her forcefully onto her pussy. Anna moaned in approval of Ciri’s dominance and frantically worked to get her mistress to cum. It didn’t take much as Ciri had been pent up since she first entered Corvo Bianco. Ciri’s entire body tensed up as her orgasm came crashing down on her. 

She came all over Anna’s face who obediently lapped up all the cum she could from Ciri’s warmth. Ciri’s orgasm was short lived but it was much needed. She desperately needed to get off and it seemed her new submissive lover was more than willing to do it when given the right push. Ciri then held Anna in her arms and teleported them both towards the soft, cushioned area in the room in a flash of warm green light. 

It felt exceptionally strange getting to experience teleportation via elder blood for the first time but Anna figured she would have to get used to it. Both women lied naked on the floor in complete silence. They both enjoyed the sensation of their warm bodies pressed against each other and once Ciri found a blanket she brought it over them. Breaking the silence Anna decided to speak up, 

“I think you won that fight” Anna said playfully, as she nuzzled her head in the witchers neck. 

“I have to agree and I got a beautiful woman as my submissive lover as a prize” Ciri replied with heartily. Anna sighed with a smile on her face. She was constantly in power when she outside this room. She had so many expectations put upon her and it was hard to constantly stay above it all. However, when she was with Ciri in this room, none of those things mattered. She was no longer the Duchess and she was no longer “Her Enlightened Ladyship”. She was simply Anna Henrietta who wanted to learn how to fight and wanted to please her lover and she enjoyed that more than anything else in the world. 

She turned to look towards the young witcheress who was now sound asleep. Using her powers on the training dummy and her later orgasm was a massive blow to her stamina. Anna smiled warmly and hugged the witcher tighter before drifting off to sleep herself. The two women were at peace, naked in each other’s arms and warm under the blanket. Both dreaming of what the future could entail for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading the third chapter of this series. I really enjoy this pairing but I would LOVE feedback for what you think of it. I have a lot of ideas where this could end up including a threesome with a certain raven haired sorceress. Please leave a comment sharing your thoughts and any criticism is welcome and encouraged. Also be sure to follow my twitter @creatorzaruel where i give updates on when chapters are coming out and also ideas i have for completely other work so be sure to follow me there too. Again thank you so much for reading. I'm aiming to get the next chapter out at the latest the next week. I don't want to leave you guys waiting this long again.
> 
> Final thing: If you guys have any requests at all for a story about a game or movie/television show then feel free to send me a message telling my about your request and we can talk about whether or not I can do it. Or leave it as a comment! I'd like to write one shots about some requests you guys have.


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Anna attempt to make sense of their new found relationship.

Uncertainty 

Ciri awoke, she was warm and in a large spacious room. There was training equipment everywhere and clothes scattered across the floor on the other side of the room. Everything was in a blur however as she slowly stirred. Suddenly all her memories of before she passed out came crashing into her mind. The training with Anna, seeing her transformation from duchess to a plain somehow more beautiful woman and finally the way the embraced each other. The smoothness of her skin, her taste, her scent. It was all too vivid for Ciri until she suddenly realised why. 

Her right arm was completely numb due to the beautiful chestnut haired woman resting peacefully on it. A maelstrom of emotions raged within Ciri. Usually after she had been intimate with someone she felt a strong physical connection but that was it. There were two people in Ciri’s life who thought were significant enough to be remembered. There was Mistle, her first serious girlfriend and the same woman who the tattoo on her inner thigh was for. Ciri later learned that after she left the band of bandits that the entire group met their end. The second was a man named Galahad who had pledged his life to her. The fire she once had with him started to fade and she simply lost interest. 

Looking back on it maybe would’ve been better for it to end some other way. The cold empty feeling that creeps up on you when you realise your feelings are fading is terrible and Ciri had to endure that for far too long before cutting things off with him completely. Ciri of course slept around more than she decided to stay committed. She simply didn’t know what to do in a relationship. Her bout with Mistle was raw and physical. However, when it came to emotional support it turns out the bandit wasn’t the best match for it. Gerard was the opposite, of course his primal desires allowed him to physical but he focused more on the emotions of the relationship. Being able to categorise both relationships so easily was one of the problems. Ciri wasn’t sure what she wanted and she was dreading the moment when the beautiful women sleeping in her arms awoke because then this blissful ambiguity would end and they would have to figure out what they are. 

Anna started to stir in Ciri’s arms her eyes slowly opening to meet with the witchers. The fact that the witcher’s eyes were still so brilliantly defined by her makeup was remarkable. When did she even have time to apply it? It certainly complimented her emerald eyes and it never stopped Anna from looking into them whenever she could. Anna felt so light. In this enchanted room with Ciri she felt as if nothing mattered. Her duty to her country could be put on pause. Absolutely nothing in the world mattered right now except for her and Ciri and that thought was beautiful. 

“Ciri...” Anna said drowsily as she lifted her head which allowed the witcher to move her numb arm. One the arm got feeling again she placed her hand onto Anna’s thigh under the blanket and looked into the Duchess’s eyes. She had no idea what to say or do. She knew that had to figure out what they were but she had no idea where to even begin. All she could think about was taking her again, loving her and using her the way she wanted to be used. Sadly, that would have to wait as deeper feelings than lust was at stake. 

Before Ciri could speak Anna ran her fingers all cross Ciri’s body. She had seen the witcher was beautiful hours ago when they were entangled in one another however she never got to inspect the young woman’s body as thoroughly as she wanted to. Ciri didn’t seem to mind as the woman traced her fingers over her body, Ciri was too deep in contemplation to be bothered. Anna was amazed at what she saw and felt, scars were scatted across the young woman’s body. There were not plentiful like she had heard Geralt’s were but they were deep and each seemed to have a story of its own. She found the Witcher’s abdomen which was toned with a clear outline of muscle which had no doubt come from her vigorous training and time on the path. 

The young witcheress arms were as toned as the rest of her body, she had a scar that ran across her forearm, further up on her toned bicep there was another deep scar which rose up near her shoulder. The scars obviously had painful memories affiliated with them but they also brought their own level attraction which the duchess was almost shamed to be responding to. She placed her hand on the witcheress thigh and let her hand rest there. The blankets had been torn away from the witcheress no doubt in their sleep. It was a cute symbol of normalcy among them which Ciri hadn’t noticed. No doubt if she did however it would send her into even deeper thought as it could’ve foreshadowed a serious relationship between the two women. 

With the blankets removed from the young witcheress the Duchess had examined her body closely, the fact that they were both still nude didn’t seem to faze either of them although with how Ciri looked it seemed as though nothing could faze her. Suddenly something caught Anna’s attention. A tattoo of a red rose on the inner thigh of the young woman. Feeling she had to know where it came from Anna spoke up hoping to free the witcher from her thoughts. Thankfully she succeeded: 

“Ciri, your tattoo...” Anna said waiting for the witcher to reciprocate her attention. 

Suddenly Ciri broke away from the long deep path she was heading regarding her emotions and finally got a chance to see her lover naked, covered in their blankets looking longingly into her eyes. Ciri simply smiled and cupped the duchess’s face and responded: 

“Any guesses about why I got it?” Ciri asked playfully 

“I couldn’t even begin, was it love?” Anna asked somewhat seriously 

Ciri almost worryingly didn’t know the answer. Did she ever love Mistle? Was it pure passion and lust? Ciri almost went back down into the swirling concoction of her emotions before using the beautiful face of the woman sleeping next to her to keep herself anchored, she decided if anything was going to form between them at all, honesty should be a good foundation. Ciri wasn’t repulsed at the idea of a relationship with the duchess, in fact she was far from it. She meant what she said she owned her. She wanted the duchess to only be hers and felt oddly possessive over her. What Ciri felt was uncertainty and something she hadn’t felt it in a long time, nervousness after all how could the Duchess of Toussaint ever love the Ashen Haired Witcheress. 

“I don’t think so, her name was Mistle and we were in a group of bandits together. She was raw and very physical but I don’t think love ever came into it but if nothing else she was a very close friend”. Ciri’s answer was the truth, she had begun to make sense of her past affairs. Anna could sense the uncertainty in her voice but she could also sense the honestly, Ciri was lost and confused but Anna was sure of what she wanted. She wanted to be Ciri’s no one has ever made her feel as alive and as free as she felt when she was with the witcheress. She wanted to be Ciri’s, she wanted to relinquish all power she had and be commanded and controlled and Ciri was perfect in her eyes. 

“I see…” Anna couldn’t find anything else to even bring up. It wasn’t that they had nothing in common or that there was any awkward tension between them, Ciri just looked so deep in her thoughts that Anna felt that bringing anything else up would feel like a distraction to the young woman. Just as Anna began to worry slightly about the results of Ciri’s thoughts the young witcheress finally spoke up: 

“Anna, I really liked fucking you and I like having you in my arms even more, I’ve never had something as promising as this so I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I’d like to try” Ciri said it bluntly and with confidence, her face had the latter plastered all over her face. The sudden declaration caused the duchess to laugh hysterically to which the witcher starting frowning. 

“Hey I may not be the best at expressing my feelings but I tried alright?” Ciri uttered a little hurt by the woman’s reaction, Anna finally calmed down from her bout of laughter and smiled warmly at Ciri as her eyes locked with the young ashen haired woman’s. 

“I’ve had incredibly rich and sophisticated men pledge their life for me so many times I lost count, I’ve been told I must marry someone powerful since I was a child I even had a brief affair with your friend Dandelion. However, none of these people interested me, they would profess their love for me but it was never for me, it was for the Duchess of Toussaint but when I’m here with you lying naked on a remarkably comfortable floor, everything just feels right. I feel so free and so alive when I’m with you, Ciri. I don’t have to worry about anything in here with you, all that matters are us and it’s the happiest I’ve felt in years”. 

Even Anna herself knew that it this was all incredibly sudden but she felt so sure of what she was feeling that she couldn’t just ignore it. It was either profess her feelings now or waste time making sure they were genuine. At least now she would have no regrets if this thing between her and Ciri was a mistake. 

Ciri at the sudden confession of feelings couldn’t help her face from lighting up red from embarrassment. She quickly looked away with blush still obviously visible in her cheeks. She slowly turned her head to meet her lovers next to her. She knew that no more words had to be said for them to understand one another. Whatever they had and whatever they wanted they would figure out as they continued. However, years of ruling taught Anna the important lesson of laws and how necessary they were for any facet of life so with dangerous thoughts racing through her mind she decided to speak up. 

“Ciri, I’d like to discuss the parameters of our relationship” Anna said her ‘duchess’ voice even adopting the classic calm and collected facial expression she so often had when she was ruling. The witcher simply laughed at how fancy she made it sound, it was one of the quirks she liked about Anna. 

“Then let us discuss them your enlightened ladyship” Ciri said mimicking Anna’s voice. 

“This isn’t a laughing matter, I’d like to know if our relationship shall remain exclusive or not, how do we handle others we may bring into our arrangement” Anna said still in ‘duchess mode’. 

“Oh you mean like threesomes and other stuff?” Ciri said, intentionally shifting her language to be plain. 

“In blunter terms, yes” Anna said assuredly with a serious tone creeping into her voice. 

“Well I only want you to be mine, but if we’re both agreed on the person then I don’t see why I can’t share you once in a while as long as you remember who you belong to” Ciri’s voice adopted the familiar power that Anna heard last night during their sexual escapade mere hours ago. It sent a familiar and welcome sensation to her pussy that she simply had to supress for the time being. Anna simply nodded at the suggestion from Ciri. She wanted to be Ciri’s and only hers but suddenly another worry forced her to speak up. 

“If you decide to bring anyone else into our relationship then I’d like to be informed first and I’d also like some say.” Anna didn’t quite get the right words out but she was hoping that Ciri would understand, before she made the decision to speak up once more and amend her sentence her lips were met with a familiar crash of warmth. Ciri had planted her lips onto Anna’s and found her tongue, Ciri bit on Anna’s lower lip as she pulled away and looked into the chestnut haired beauty’s eyes. 

“I’m yours and only yours” Ciri said lovingly as she crashed her lips into Anna’s. 

She didn’t stay there long however as her own pussy started aching for attention, however her own pleasure would have to wait as she had felt like she had the jog the Duchess’s memory about who she belonged to and where she ultimately belonged. Ciri climbed up onto of the Duchess and wrapped her hand light around her neck. Then in a familiar commanding voice she spoke up: 

“You’re full and your royal, prim and proper face. Who do they belong to?” Ciri asked coldly in her dominant voice. Anna failed to answer quickly enough so Ciri started pressing down on her neck and judging from her pussy which was getting wetter and wetter the longer Ciri had grip on her neck. Finally, Anna managed to speak up: 

“Yours, Ciri” Anna said an obvious blush forming on her cheeks which was almost hard to distinguish from the red that was forming from the light choking. Satisfied with her answer Ciri released her grip and quickly and roughly worked Anna’s stiff pink peaks. She held nothing back, she pinched, twisted and sucked causing Anna to scream and moan in pleasure in response. Ciri gripped her breasts roughly just before she finished biting her nipples and sucking and biting the flesh around them. With Anna’s voluptuous breasts firmly filling her hands Ciri again spoke up in her powerful voice: 

“And your tits, your large slutty tits, who do these belong to?” Ciri said as she tightly gripped them in her hands awaiting her response. The pain and the insults sent waves of pleasure crashing through Anna’s body which she had never experienced before. She knew she wanted to relinquish all control but she didn’t know how much she could enjoy being completely submissive and she had the feeling that her submission could go much deeper. Finally, she spoke up through panted breaths, “Yours Ciri, always yours” she said lovingly and desperately as she looked into her lover’s eyes. 

Ciri then picked up her up and had her wrap her legs around Ciri’s lower back so she’d be in position where Ciri could firmly grip and dig her fingers into the duchess’s ass. “And this” Ciri said as she harshly spanked her rear end making sure to leave red marks whenever she slapped her. She dug her fingers into Anna’s firm ass and continued her question, “who does this belong to?” Ciri asked sternly with her fingers firmly dug into her flesh. 

“Only you, Ciri!” Anna cried out her pleasure nearly reaching its peak. 

Finally, Ciri slowly lowered Anna back onto her back and then quickly and without warning dug two of her fingers into Anna’s warmth to which she screamed in ecstasy at the sudden contract. Ciri then hooked her fingers up inside the tight walls of her lover and pressed her thumb against her clit. The sudden of Ciri’s thumb on her clit pushed Anna over the edge. She bucked and screamed in ecstasy while Ciri kept up her relentless onslaught on the ruler’s warmth. Multiple orgasms burned through the duchess until finally her spasms calmed down and she fell into a daze. Ciri pulled her fingers out of the tight warm walls of her lover and admired her handiwork. 

There were marks on her throat where she had choked Anna, there were visible bright red bight marks on her breasts which in contrasts with her pale chest made them stand out even more. She then saw her lovers cum still leaking out of her pussy and onto the floor below her. Anna was in too much of daze to notice but her rolling orgasms certainly did leave an impression. It took all of Ciri’s willpower to not just dive in, clean it up and savour her delicious taste however she had to keep her role true and wait for her lover to recover. Anna, finally out of her orgasmic daze looked up lovingly and groggily at her lover’s defined emerald eyes. She simply smiled and let her voice rise: 

“Ciri please, let me taste you” Anna was almost begging at this point however Ciri did not want to let her submissive lover think she had too much power. Ciri stood up her naked, lightly scarred body in full view of her kneeling lover. She then moved slightly closer so Anna’s face was dangerously close to her pussy. Ciri then cupped her face and spoke: 

“I want you to beg, I want you to kneel properly and I want you to stick your tongue out and beg” Ciri’s voice only contained power, there was no obvious hint of love or compromise it was simply raw power. Anna knew that Ciri was doing this because the witcheress knew she liked being in these situations but the arousal she felt was the same. Anna was on her knees her tongue out with saliva dripping from her tongue with anticipation. 

“Please Ciri, I beg, let me taste you” Anna said desperately, genuine longing was in her voice and deciding that she had been denied of the pleasure herself Ciri stepped and pressed her aching pussy onto her lover’s face. Anna licked and sucked away desperately at her prize savouring each taste she got of it. She hands were obediently resting her lap as Ciri gripped the back of her head and pushed her further into her warmth. Ciri then began straddling her face as she lost control to her passion. She started slowly grinding on Anna’s mouth until her climax came crashing down on her. Ciri came all over Anna’s face covering her lover with her release. Her orgasm continued to ripple through her as her lover desperately tried kept lapping away at her pussy. Finally, the orgasm slowed down and sensing this Anna eased her assault on Ciri. 

They both fell back into each other’s arms in the same position they work up in. They both felt an identical feeling of belonging. While they were in each other’s arms they felt at peace and they felt simply, right. It was mere moments of silence before Ciri spoke up with her inquiry, “How long do you think we have been in here?” Ciri asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Well if Yennefer’s enchantment worked then it should only be about half an hour” Anna responded, wanting to satisfy her lovers curiosity 

“I think this training sessions is coming to an end, any longer and Damien will start a city wide search” Ciri responded chuckling lightly. Anna blushed, she had completely forgotten the fact that she was here to learn how to increase her skills with weaponry not to find a relationship with the Lady of Space and Time. Blushing slightly at her realisation she responded: 

“I believe you’re right, will you be returning to Corvo Bianco for the night?” Anna asked 

“Yes, It’d be nice to have a meal together with them” Ciri responded truthfully 

“The raven haired sorceress, I approve of including her” Anna said bluntly 

Ciri was startled by the sudden statement, how had Anna even know about her attraction to her. Instead of feigning innocence she decided to respond truthfully: 

“Anna if it makes you uncomfortable then I won’t even try, I’ll cut out any feelings I have for her, please know that” Ciri said lovingly with hints of desperation and honesty prevalent in her voice. Anna nuzzled further into Ciri and squeezed her sides lovingly before responding: 

“Honestly Ciri the woman is ridiculously attractive even by Toussaint standards, I know I’m yours and you are mine, I have the upmost confidence in our bond” Anna replied sternly yet lovingly. Ciri smiled at her lover and pried away and stood up. Then she stuck out her hand to help Anna to her feet. Anna’s legs wobbled from their previous escapade but she quickly found her footing. They then proceeded to quickly clean up after themselves and soon after found their clothes and got dressed. Anna returned to being the Duchess of Toussaint in her beautiful dress and her crown fitting neatly on her hair. She assumed her default hand position and waited for Ciri to finish packing her equipment. 

Ciri sheathed her swords and knives and found her satchel. Then they both nodded to each other and proceeded out the magical room. They both had to adopt they’re previous relationship which was almost strictly business. To the outside world they would seem to be friends even mere acquaintances and it was in both their best interests to conceal the relationship they secretly had. They walked back together from the room to the outside balcony making idle banter along the way, the sun had set and the moon had begun to make its appearance. They both stood in silence admiring the gorgeous view of night time Toussaint, then they turned and looked at each other one last time before nodding. Then in a flash of warm green light Ciri vanished no doubt appearing at Corvo Bianco. 

The estate looked even more beautiful at night, Ciri strolled through the moon kissed garden before appearing in front of the main house where Yennefer was no doubt waiting. She walked in and was greeted by Yennefer who looked to be attempting to repair a necklace using just her mind. Ciri watched in genuine interest as small pieces intricately levitated back into their rightful slots. Finally, the necklace was finished and Yennefer caught it carefully in her hands and placed it onto the large table. 

“How was the task at for the duchess” Yennefer asked with genuine curiosity, it seemed that the question of what the task could be had been troubling her since Ciri left. 

“Simple advice for soldiers, ever since the vampire attack they’ve had the desire to up ‘monster security’ and instead of bothering Geralt for it they bothered me instead” Ciri attempted to fake her annoyance but it seemed to work. The lie itself was trivial enough where Yennefer didn’t need to read her mind to make sure it was true which Ciri was thankful for. 

“Seems your reputation is coming in handy, I’m happy for you” Yennefer said in an uncommon monotone voice. 

“Are you okay, Yen?” Ciri asked with real concern. She moved over to the table after putting her equipment by the door. She sat down on the chair next to Yen and placed an affectionate hand on the sorceress bare leg. The sorceress smiled warmly in response and looked deep into the witcher’s jade eyes. 

“I’m simply bored Ciri, Geralt has taken on a contract on a Leshen he found when he was out buying supplies. I don’t mind him taking a contract once in a while but it does get a tad lonely here without him” There was an unfamiliar hint of longing in Yennefer’s voice. She would never admit this to just anyone so casually but Ciri was an exception. Yennefer cared deeply for Ciri, after all she had brought her back from the dead. 

Realising that actions poke more than words Ciri leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the raven haired sorceress offering her unyielding comfort for her. The sorceress was taken aback by the gesture. She knew that Ciri preferred to let her actions speak for her instead of her words but to see it and feel it was a totally different story. Yennefer quickly got over it however and reciprocated the affect by wrapping her arms around the young ashen haired woman. Then after they spent precious moments in each other’s arms Yennefer smiled and spoke up: 

“So you and the duchess? Honestly I didn’t expect the pairing, it’s almost a fairy tale” Yennefer said coolly. Ciri’s entire face flushed red, _did Yennefer know the entire time? Was she simply playing coy?_ Ciri thought to herself. She looked deeply into the beautiful violet coloured eyes of the sorceress and just before her impulses got the better of her she sought to defend herself. 

“I-I really care for her, it all happened so fast but when I’m with her I feel so light” Ciri stammered the first words of her sentence but she hoped her feelings for Anna would be understood by Yennefer. Thankfully Yennefer had a bad habit of wanting to know everything and as she probed into her mind she found the two women tangled in one another. Then she felt an extremely powerful wave of emotions flood into her mind all at once. Love, affection, uncertainty, fear, pain, lust and longing were all mixed into a pungent concoction that raged through Ciri’s mind and Yennefer felt them all. 

The sorceress had to pull out of her mind as she was scared she’d be caught in the maelstrom. _It’s no wonder that Ciri can’t express herself correctly, I barely even know what I saw”_ Yennefer thought to herself. She caught the young woman’s vibrant eyes and smiled warmly. “If there is anything I’m sure of it is that your feelings are strong. As long as you keep the strength of those feelings alive I can’t think of a reason it can’t work, you don’t have to know what you’re doing Ciri”. These words worked wonders for Ciri. She was so desperate to make sense of what she was feeling she never thought she could just let them play out. Ciri grinned at the raven haired sorceress. Finally, her head was clear and her heart was full. Ciri revelled in the sensation and letting her impulses take control of her she stood up and took Yennefer with her. 

Ciri however wasn’t in control, as the two women stood up with their bodies slowly colliding Yennefer placed her head on her shoulder and started whispering in her ear, “Is this your way of keeping my company for tonight” Yennefer said sensually, the raven heard sorceresses voice sent chills down Ciri’ spine. This night the Lady of Space and Time belonged to her and Yennefer had plans for her. She lightly pressed her lips onto the young witcher’s neck and started biting and sucking the hot flesh. Ciri groaned with pleasure which was all the confirmation that Yennefer needed, finally finding her voice however Ciri spoke up: 

“I thought you said we’d continue this without our clothes” Ciri said with a devilish grin on face in between heated panting. Yennefer pulled up from her neck and responded: 

“I take it the Duchess is fine with this arrangement?” Yennefer said as she let her hands drift down further to Ciri’s firm rear end, Yennefer already found the conversation they had in Ciri’s mind but she decided it was best if Ciri said it aloud and made sure of her feelings. Ciri pressed further into Yennefer’s body, desperate to get absorbed in her warmth. She barely found the will to speak as Yennefer’s hands started maneuverer in Ciri’s pants. Ciri felt the sorceress’s warm hands on the bare flesh of her ass before she found the will the to speak: 

“Y-yes… we have- don’t stop please” Ciri could barely get her words out but Yennefer took that as appropriate permission. Her hands glided further down the witchers pants before she found her warmth. She got teasingly close but pulled away, deciding if Ciri wanted the release she so desperately craved she would have work for it. Yennefer reluctantly left Ciri’s ass and looked deeply into her eyes. 

“Come we shall continue this in the bedroom” Yennefer had their entire night planned out and she was sure that Ciri had never experienced what she had in store for her. The two women walked hastily to the master bedroom and as soon as they got in the room Ciri attempted to find Yennefer’s lips with her own. Yennefer didn’t allow this however which forced a desperate whimper for contact to escape Ciri’s mouth. 

“Please I need…” Ciri said, her voice oozing of desperation and lust 

“I know exactly what you need now get undressed and get on the bed” Yennefer’s voice was cold and without affection. Yennefer had decades of experience and Ciri was about to feel the entire brunt of her knowledge. Obediently and with haste Ciri undressed, desperate for her needs to be sated. She then practically jumped on the bed and stared at her lover for the night. Yennefer seductively yet swiftly removed her dress in front of the ashen haired witcheress. Her titillating black lingerie followed and finally her body was completely nude and ready for Ciri to explore. Which would of course come with time. Now however, Yennefer was going to give Ciri a night to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect this one out so soon huh? To be honest neither did i but here you go. I had a lot fun making this chapter and next chapter we're finally going to see that fabled Ciri x Yen scene. I need some feedback though about one specific matter. Next chapter i'm thinking of adding some eerily realistic sex toys for the Yen and Ciri scene. Essentially its a magic cock strap on thing. I think it'd be super hot but if my audience is completely repulsed by it then i wont include it. I believe it could mix up the formula you may be used to though. Thank you for reading i appreciate it more than you know. I heavily encourage you to comment your thoughts and opinions no matter what they are. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I decided to cave and make a Facebook page where i'm also going to be posting updates and snippets of my work which of course will always be free on this site, you can find it over at: https://www.facebook.com/Creator-Zaruel-320852914970913/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel
> 
> I'm also on tumblr over at: http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> and a final plug for my twitter which is: https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel


	5. The Raven And The Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Yen explore themselves in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting huh? I'll save my rambling for the end of the chapter. For now enjoy the chapter i promised!

The Raven and The Swallow 

Nervousness was a feeling that Ciri despised feeling, she was nervous when professing her feelings for Anna. She was less angry about facing the Wild Hunt than professing her feelings which in retrospect was ludicrous. However now, with Yennefer sensually striding towards her, nude and her once beautiful violet eyes turned predatory gazing into Ciri, she felt an awkward mixture of nervousness and excitement. 

Ciri didn’t get to make sense of her feelings for long however as with one quick flick of Yennefer’s right hand Ciri’s hands had been bound magically to both bedposts at the top of the bed. Ciri struggled instinctively as she naturally wanted to be in control of situations such as these, however without her elder blood there was no way she was escaping the magical bindings. Deciding that her desire for pleasure was greater than her desire for control she decided against using her powers. 

Yennefer finally made it to the bed where the beautiful ashen haired woman was restrained. She sat on the bed, simply gazing into the alluring woman’s eyes. Not being able to anticipating Yennefer’s next move made Ciri very anxious. She had never been in this position sexually and wanted so desperately for Yennefer to do or say anything. Thankfully her wish came true as the sorceress spoke up. 

“You’ve a lot of scars, Ciri….” Yennefer said knowing how coy she was playing, but there was an undeniable pleasure in torturing the poor witcher. Ciri groaned in both disappointment and continued pleasure as the sorceress raced her finger on a deep scar had on her shin. The sorceress’s touch was electric, Ciri had never felt anything like it. When she was with Anna she felt a deep bond that was accompanied that overwhelmed her in the best way possible. When she was touched by Yen however it sent pleasurable jolts through her body that made her squirm and writhe, she couldn’t stop enjoying the feeling. 

Noticing that Ciri’s legs were still free and were rubbing together frantically trying to find some pleasure the sorceress smirked. Then with another flick of her wrist the young woman’s legs were tied to either side of the bedposts at the bottom of the bed. Now fully restrained Ciri cried out, “Yen please, I need something, anything” Ciri was exasperated, she desperately wanted the sorceresses teasing to cease but she knew that she was a slave to the raven haired woman’s whims. 

Seeing the considerable wetness flow from Ciri’s legs almost broke Yennefer’s powerful demeanour. The young witcher certainly was beautiful, her skin practically glowed against the candle light and seeing her sprawled out on the bed quivering in anticipation caused Yennefer’s pussy to start leaking too. However, this was her scene and she was going to play it out however she wanted to. 

Yennefer’s eyes darted around Ciri’s looking for just the right spots to touch, then her eyes caught the young woman’s bright red rose tattoo on her inner thigh. Yennefer had no interest in the tattoo right now, what mattered most was its placement. It was in Ciri’s upper thigh which was dangerously close to her warmth. Then without hesitation her fingers leapt to the tattoo. Yennefer traced the outlines of the rose slowly and sensually. 

Yennefer was so close to where Ciri really needed tending to and she knew it. The agonised look on the witchers face was delectable and Yennefer savoured it. Ciri screamed and moaned, struggling against her restraints. If Ciri’s body hadn’t been so contradictory to her words, then Yennefer might’ve considered giving her what she wanted however it was and Yennefer knew that Ciri craved this. 

“Yennefer please, I ne- “Ciri’s words were cut off and replaced by screams as Yennefer had pressed her thumb on the young witchers swollen clit. There were no words from Ciri only actions. At the sudden contact the young woman’s body had tensed which showed off her impressive abdominal muscles. Yennefer then replaced her thumb with her tongue. Ciri’s juices were nectar for the sorceress and as she continued indulging herself she suddenly shoved two fingers into needing woman’s opening. 

Moaning at the sudden attention and penetration it didn’t take long before her inner walls enveloped tightly around the sorceress fingers. Noticing her release was imminent Yennefer pulled out before Ciri could reach her climax. Tears started streaming down the young woman’s face, Ciri wasn’t sure if they were from the frustration of not reaching her release or the pure ecstasy she felt from Yennefer’s touch. Ciri was left high and dry and Yennefer was simply staring at her, with frustration getting the best of her, Ciri broke into a roar: 

“Why did you stop?!” Ciri explained, however Yennefer offered no response instead she just kept gazing into the young woman’s eyes. This night was about release for her just as much as it was for Ciri however Yennefer was going to go through everything she could with the young witcher and she knew just where to start. 

Yennefer’s right hand trailed down to her pussy and started to slowly make circular motions around her swollen folds. Deciding that the hungry gaze she was getting from Ciri was her cue she ceased her motions and closed her eyes. Then with a seamless and elegant motion she caused a flash of bright violet light on the upper arches of her pussy. Ciri had to squint at the light, however when her eyes opened and her vision was restored she saw something quite surprising. 

Yennefer had created a cock between her legs, it took the place of her clit and considerably long and its girth was impressive. Diverse thoughts raced through Ciri’s mind but one reaction that was obvious was the watering of her mouth. She was drawn to it, attracted to it even. Noticing the ashen haired woman’s reaction Yennefer gave a smug smirk. She then clasped her newfound toy and started slowly stroking. 

Ciri was entranced by the spectacle if not also confused. She watched as this stunning sorceress started slowly stroke her eerily realistic toy. She saw a small of amount of white release ooze out of the head. Yennefer’s face never wavered as she continued to pleasure herself, she knew she was having a profound effect on the bound witcher as Ciri’s thighs had been tensed the whole time. The witchers pussy was swollen and begging for attention. 

Ciri’s groaning and struggling against her restraints only added fuel to Yennefer’s fire. She continued stroking herself until her cock pulsated in her hand. Deciding that she had tortured the young girl enough with her performance she slowly crawled on top of the woman and brought her cockhead to the opening of Ciri’s pussy. Yennefer slowly brushed Ciri’s entrance slowly, once Ciri was wincing at the contract Yennefer looked into her eyes and smirked then in one quick motion she thrust her considerable length inside Ciri. 

Ciri screamed at the penetration, she had finally gotten the attentions she so desperately needed and the feeling was electric. Ciri was in bliss as Yennefer’s powerful thrusts continued, Ciri after going through the sexual torture before was already close to climax. Sensing this Yennefer sped up her thrusts, both of their juices slamming into each other. Ciri at the increased pace finally got the release she had craved. Her inner walls clamped down on Yennefer’s warm cock and she screamed in ecstasy. 

Yennefer couldn’t handle the young woman’s grip on her stiff length and climaxed herself she shot her release deep inside of Ciri. Warm thick clumps of Yennefer’s release were buried inside of the witcher. Once Yennefer was spent she reluctantly pulled out of Ciri and released her bonds with a click of her fingers before falling next to her on the bed. Ciri didn’t react to her freedom however, she was exhausted from her orgasm and was still savouring the feeling of cum oozing from her pussy. 

“I had no idea magic could do that” Ciri said between breaths with a smile on her face, Yennefer wrapped her arm around the witcher and lightly pressed her lips on the young woman’s cheek before resting her head on a pillow, 

“You gave up on magic a long time ago Ciri” Yennefer said sharing the young woman’s exhaustion while hazily gazing at the celling. 

“If you told me I could give myself a cock then I might’ve kept at it” Ciri said cheekily which caused Yennefer to explode with laughter. Ciri joined in and soon enough both women were laughing heartily, finally coming down from their roar of laughter Yennefer gazed again into the woman’s jade eyes. 

“I could teach you if you like, it’s not destructive magic so the worst you can do is give yourself a cock which is too big” Yennefer said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she then then continued, “The duchess might appreciate the extra option in the bedroom” Yennefer said coolly giving a slight nudge to the witchers side. 

Ciri blushed at the mentioning of the Duchess but quickly calmed down, at this point Yennefer knowing everything about everyone was standard procedure. Ciri playfully clasped Yennefer’s cock and when she noticed that Yennefer held no protests she let her hand linger there a while longer tracing her fingers around the impressive shaft. 

Ciri felt Yennefer slightly wince at the delicate contact that she gave. Ciri feeling her second wind coming clasped her hand fully around Yennefer’s cock and started slowly pumping, she then moved away from Yennefer’s embrace and positioned herself between her legs with her head tantalising close to head of the cock. 

Ciri, with her hand still warmly around Yennefer’s shaft increased her pace hoping to bring the sorceress to an orgasm. Ciri felt the stiff shaft within her hands pulse and throb at the attentions he was giving it, desperate to taste the cum that was still oozing out of her pussy directly, she lowered her head and engulfed the shaft with her mouth. 

The heat from the young woman’s mouth cased pre cum to ooze out of the tip of Yennefer’s cock. Ciri lapped at the liquid and enjoyed the sweet-salty taste. She desperately wanted more and took the cock entirely in her mouth. With her entire cock deep inside of Ciri’s throat Yennefer could no longer contain her orgasm and cried out, “Ciri I’m cumming” Yennefer exclaimed. 

Wanting to taste the release for herself she brought the head of the cock to her mouth from the back of her throat and she sucked and pumped. Finally, the pressure building up inside Yennefer was released as thick strands of cum shot out of her cock and into the young witchers mouth. Ciri was taken aback by the amount of cum but she quickly found her resolve and tasted and swallowed every drop that came from Yennefer. 

Yennefer reached out and ran her fingers affectionately through Ciri’s hair, “Well done Ciri, that was wonderful” She said between heavy breathes. The young witcher was far better than she had anticipated and it clearly showed as she had only had two orgasms and she felt worn out. Ciri noticed how exhausted Yennefer was and spoke up, “Tired already? I’m a little disappointed if I’m honest” Ciri said mockingly. 

Yennefer smiled at the snide comment and got to her knees, with both women on their knees on the luxurious bed they stared into each other’s eyes intently. Then Yennefer brought her lips crashing into the witchers having her tongue danced inside her of her mouth. She tasted both their juices on her tongue which only caused her to increase the passion of the kiss. 

Yennefer then resumed her cold, commanding voice as she pulled away from Ciri, “On your hands and knees, now” Yennefer said simply with power wrapped in her voice. Ciri not wanting to go through the torture she went through at the beginning of the night obeyed the command dutifully. With her ass in front of Yennefer and her face facing the wall in front of her Ciri waited anxiously for Yennefer’s next move. 

There was one hole that Yennefer hadn’t her way with yet and Yennefer planned on having it. Yennefer reached for the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a vial of transparent liquid. She slowly poured the liquid onto her hard shaft and covered it with her hand. Placing the liquid back into the night stand Yennefer pondered the best way to go about this before quickly coming to a realisation. 

Deciding that discipline was best in this situation Yennefer brought her cock up to Ciri’s ass before planting it neatly in between her firm cheeks. She started slowly thrusting, causing the shaft to brush against her rosebud with each motion. Ciri moaned and the pleasure but the moan quickly turned into a sharp cry as Yennefer quickly brought down her hand onto the young woman’s ass with considerable force. 

There was a clear red mark where her hand had been which Yennefer felt slight pride over, “that was for the comment before” Yennefer said coldly. Ciri didn’t even manage to get out a reaction but the fact that she was dripping was enough of a reaction for the sorceress. Yennefer placed sucked a finger and shifted slightly away from the young woman’s ass regretfully leaving her cock which was nested between her cheeks. 

She brought her finger up to the muscle and slowly pushed into Ciri’s ass. Ciri cried out in an odd mixture of pleasure and pain. However, the plain was quickly subsided as she got used to it, deciding that she was relaxed enough Yennefer pushed in another finger which again caused Ciri to yelp. However, the pain was quickly subsiding and Ciri’s pussy was aching at the pleasure. 

Yennefer losing patience and deciding that the young woman was ready brought her cock up to her ass once more and eased the head into the muscle. She worked as slowly as Ciri wanted her to, Ciri was getting used to the considerable girth slowly but surely and once the pain was subsiding only raw pleasure was left. Yennefer slowly pushed further and further into the young woman’s until she buried herself deep inside of her. 

Yennefer’s cock wasn’t visible anymore as she pushed it all the way to the base. Yennefer ceased her movements and waited for the witcher to get used to her size. “Fuck me, Yen” Ciri said sensually, not needing anymore motivation Yennefer started thrusting, her thrusts were long and powerful causing Ciri’s ass to grow red from the contact. 

_Gods its tighter than I thought it’d be_ Yennefer thought as she felt the witcher tighten around her shaft. The pressure was immense and was drawing Yennefer to a climax. Wanting this sensation to last a while longer however Yennefer found the witchers hair which was conveniently in a bun. She reached out and pulled back Ciri’s hair. Ciri cried out, the pleasure from having her ass pounded far outweighed the pain she felt from having her hair pulled. If anything, being in this humiliating position for Ciri was causing her to get close to an orgasm herself. 

This wasn’t the role she typically played but right now she wouldn’t have it any other way. Ciri, desperate to bring herself to a climax removed one of her supporting arms and brought her hand quickly to her throbbing clit where she began to frantically rub. Yennefer, not being able to take the erotic sensation of Ciri clamping down on her cock began to increase the pace of her thrusts. 

Yennefer now on the titillating edge of her orgasm firmly gripped Ciri’s hips as she buried herself deep inside of her in one final thrust. Then she released all the pressure she had been building up and shot her load deep inside of Ciri’s ass. Ciri, feeling the sensation of being filled with Yennefer’s hot cum, brought herself to a climax as she cried out. 

Ciri’s juices squired all over the sheets below her and onto Yennefer’s thighs. Ciri and Yennefer were both utterly spent, with what little strength she had remaining she helped Ciri out of her exhausted position and brought her into her loving arms. They then lay on the bed together with Yennefer spooning the young witcher with her cock still buried deep into her ass, not wanting to pull out. 

Yennefer was too exhausted however to maintain the magic and with both women’s reluctance she pulled out of the witcher and dismissed her cock. Ciri groaned in an almost sadness as she felt the shaft leave her ass, in response she shifted her ass further into Yennefer’s pelvis and brought the sorceress arm around her waist. Ciri in post orgasmic bliss fell asleep in Yennefer’s arms with the older woman quickly following suit. 

Yennefer was the first to wake, the ashen haired witcheress was still sleeping soundly in her arms. Summoning her strength, Yennefer pulled her arm carefully from underneath the witcheress. She then softly planted a warm kiss on her cheek before fully leaving the warm embrace they shared. Yennefer strolled downstairs still fully nude and headed towards the bathroom. 

With a quick motion of her hands she filled the bath up with perfectly hot water, she then dipped her smooth leg into the rejuvenating water before finally lowering her entire body into it. She groaned at the contact of the hot waters and let herself be consumed by heavenly waters. 

Ciri stirred, she opened her eyes and quickly realised the pleasant ache that was spread across her body. She smiled groggily and yawned, she then noticed that the raven haired sorceress was gone. Wanting to talk about last night’s events and also wanting to find out the magic she used previously she used all the stamina she had left and attempted to get to her feat. 

Once on her legs she immediately felt how weak she was. She could barely walk and the pleasant soreness she felt before had become all too apparent. She felt stretched and quite frankly exhausted. Summoning up the rest of her strength she slowly strolled down the stairs in search for Yennefer. She slowly made her way down the deep brown wooden stairs and practically lunged to the dining room chairs for support. 

Ciri was sat down completely naked patiently waiting for Yennefer to be done in the bathroom, she would have joined her but there was no doubt that would only lead to more soreness and she planned on going back to Anna today reinvigorated. Minutes passed that felt like hours before Yennefer finally emerged from the steamy bathroom wearing nothing but a tower around her body and hair. 

She smiled softly at the ashen haired witcher who had a look of awe about her no doubt directed towards Yennefer’s magnificent body. They traded no words, only looks of affection and care. Yennefer strolled past Ciri and upstairs to get dressed which gave Ciri a chance to catch the raven haired sorceress’s familiar scent of lilac and gooseberries. 

Ciri again waited for what felt like hours before Yennefer finally came downstairs looking rejuvenated. She held out the witchers standard outfit of a loose white shirt with tight brown leather pants with white lace which Yennefer no doubt picked out. However, it was also accompanied by two vials of purple and red liquid. Recognising the scent of Swallow and Tawny Oil Ciri quickly snatched the vials from the top of her clothes. 

“My, You’re eager aren’t you” Yennefer said in a slightly mocking tone, Ciri paid no mind to it though and quickly opened the purple vial. The smell was unpleasant but that was a given with witcher potions, then with one brave motion she drank the entire vial of purple noxious liquid. She felt her insides burn but it was a sensation she was used to by now on the path. Then she felt her energy restored to her she quickly rose to her feet and stretched out her limbs. 

She jumped on the spot a few times, happy with her restored energy. Then she took the red vial in her hand and drank it. Her skull felt like it was on fire, sensing the discomfort Yennefer reached out to Ciri to support her. Ciri took the assistance and once she got through the initial ordeal she felt the bruises around her body disappear. Unfortunately, the pleasant stretched sensation she felt in her lower regions had also disappeared. 

Ciri was good as new, she thanked Yennefer for the potions and took her outfit to the room where her equipment was. She donned her white lace, Yennefer was correct when she said she’d feel lighter than before. With the lace one Ciri felt like she was wearing nothing at all, it was truly magical. Ciri then put on her loose white shirt and tight brown leather pants. With her buttons done up just correctly on her shirt and her pants just tight enough she glanced towards her equipment. 

Looking at her weapons always made Ciri feel an uncontrollable happiness. Geralt was the one who gave her the steel sword and she treasured it and tended to it whenever she saw even a hint of wear and tear. She put her scabbards on her back and put her knife on her waist. She then put her brown satchel on and finally did her hair up in the messy bun she was accustomed to. 

She opened the door and greeted Yennefer who was wearing her iconic black and white outfit. She enjoyed seeing Yennefer in her white sundress but she couldn’t deny she found the woman even sexier in her iconic outfit. Yennefer came up to Ciri and put a hand lovingly on her waist. 

“Thank you for last night, I needed it more than I thought I did, sorry for the bruising it was not part of my plan” Yennefer said with a slight hint of remorse in her voice. She knew she didn’t hurt the witcher but it still pained her slightly to see bruises in places she didn’t intend to leave them, it made her feel like she lost some control she didn’t want to give up. The witcher simply smiled and gazed into her beautiful violet eyes. 

“It was no problem, truly. If you want to make it up to me though there are two things, you can do for me” Ciri said with a playful smirk on her face. Yennefer knew what one of the requests could be but the other was a complete mystery. 

“Do go on” Yennefer said coolly. 

“First I’d like to know the spell you used to grow a cock, second I want you to join me and Anna in bed sometime” Ciri said with confidence enjoying the look of slight shock she saw on Yennefer’s face as she said her second request, “However I get to fuck you this time” Ciri added. 

Yennefer smiled warmly, “Of course, to both requests” Yennefer said simply knowing that further elaboration wasn’t needed. She hugged the witcheress briefly and led her outside. They strolled the estate together until they happened upon a bench that was quite removed from the grounds on top of a hill. They both got a lovely view of the morning sun and of the beautiful grounds. 

They rested on the bench and Yennefer adopted quite a commanding voice as she spoke up, “The first step to the spell is to focus your magic where your clitoris is and then simply image the formation of your cock” Yennefer’s voice was that of a teacher even through the ridiculous words she was saying. She then continued, “However due to your ‘affinity’ for magic you need to be in a state of absolute tranquillity when you do it, any stress or unpleasant feelings will cause the spell to go wrong, especially in your case” Yennefer added with a hint of worry in her voice. 

“Seems simple enough” Ciri said gleefully, Ciri then fell to the grass on her knees and adopted Geralt’s meditation pose. Her mind was completely clear, her breathing was routine and without pause. She had promised herself never to use magic again after seeing how destructive it could be but ultimately this was for her and Anna’s pleasure which seemed a good a reason as any. 

Slowly she envisioned what she wanted in her head and felt a sensation in her pants, there was an obvious bulge appearing in her tight leather pants and the sensation was intense. Ciri opened her eyes to see yen sitting cross legged in front of her. Yennefer obviously wanted to inspect Ciri’s spell and honestly Ciri felt the same curiosity so she quickly unbuttoned her pants. 

A cock sprang outwards which caused a heartily “Oh!” to escape from Yennefer which gave rise to giggle out of Ciri. She clasped her shaft and was honestly impressed with her new creation. She wasn’t ready for the sensation, every feeling she got from her cock, the breeze blowing on the pink head, her thumb exploring it and Yennefer’s unwavering gaze caused untold pleasures to surge through Ciri’s body. She desperately wanted to start pumping and maybe she could of persuaded Yennefer to suck her off, however she wanted it to be Anna first. 

Reluctantly removing her warm hand from her shaft Ciri put her cock back into her pants and resumed her meditating position albeit in a more uncomfortable position. She cleared her mind and focused her efforts on removing her spell. She actually succeeded and she felt her bulge recede into nothingness. She fastened her pants and looked at Yen who seemed genuinely impressed at the Witchers new found control for magic. 

She stood up and helped Yen to her feet. They both hugged tightly and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment longer before Ciri finally broke the silence and the embrace, “Thank you Yen, for last night and for the spell. Give Geralt my love will you?” Ciri said, her voice oozing with affection. Yennefer simply nodded in her usual cool demeanour and uttered, “Go back to her, she probably wants to hear all about it” Yennefer said lovingly. Ciri simply nodded, she then turned and gained some distance between her and the raven haired sorceress, then in a flash of warm bright green light she vanished. 

She appeared mere moments later in the palace throne room, she looked up towards the throne where Anna was sitting reading reports no doubt from her advisors. Seeing the flash of light in the corner of her eyes however she glanced to see the witcheress stood with one hand on her hip which was cocked to the side. 

Anna put down her reports without a second thought and walked swiftly towards the witcheress. Under more private circumstances she would have run and thrown herself into her strong arms however there were guards present and they had agreed to keep their relationship secretive for now. She greeted the witcher with a hug that she tried to make seem as platonic as possible but she lingered a moment tad too long. 

“I missed you” Anna said in hushed tone, not wanting the guards to overhear her. Her voice was filled with love and honesty which caused Ciri to blush profusely. She stuck out her arm, clearly gesturing for the beautiful ruler to put hers through it which she did. “Come let’s sit down outside, the weathers lovely” Ciri said grinning. The two women, arm in arm strolled outside to their table where they sat all too often. 

They came upon their table and sat down adjacent to each other looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. Ciri reached out and touched Anna’s hands, they were warm and so soft compared to Ciri’s which had a rough feeling to them from her days spent fighting. She simply loved the touch and never wanted to let go. She loved her time with Yen but she loved holding Anna and loved caring for her, she loved pleasing her and she wanted to make what they had work. 

Ciri was simply staring at Anna at this point, Anna started blushing at the attention and spoke up in her warm voice, “So tell me, how was your night?” Anna said with a smirk appearing on her face. She was more than content with the arrangement they had discussed, if anything she felt like it emphasised how much Ciri cared for her purely because they would always end up in each other’s arms again no matter who they shared. 

Ciri started blushing slightly, and gripped Anna’s hands tighter. Words alone wouldn’t be enough to describe the night she had but for Anna they would have to do. She continued staring at the beautiful ruler of Toussaint before finally speaking up to recount the night she had shared with Yennefer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 something words of smut ho boy. Well it was certainly a pleasure to write and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it. As always i love any feedback you have for me good or bad so feel free to leave any thoughts you have at all as a comment, i make sure to respond to every single one. So i've been thinking about some option for the next 5 chapters so let me know what you guys think of the following:  
> Chapter six is gonna be full of some Ciri and Anna relationship development with some more teasing towards a ciri x yen x anna threesome  
> Chapter seven would be the threesome chapter  
> Chapter eight could potentially be a chapter between Anna and Syanna but if you guys aren't cool with incest then I simply won't write it  
> Chapter nine could be some ciri x anna x syanna goodness  
> The finale (chapter 10) can be a good ole foursome between anna, ciri, yen and syanna.
> 
> These are just some thoughts i have floating around my head so if you have absolutely any thoughts on these ideas i've got i heavily encourage you to leave them below. I take all opinions into account heavily and appreciate all comments. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter!


	6. Lovers On the Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Anna embark on a journey together and their feelings finally come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000 words. I think this is the longest thing i've ever written. The main pairing is now cemented and i hope you guys have enjoyed the story up until this point. Enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Lovers On the Path 

“Ciri please, I need… more” Anna said in between breathes, the stunning woman was pressed firmly against the wall of the spacious enchanted training room. Ciri’s fingers were plunged inside Anna’s warm folds while she used her other arm to lift the woman’s leg. Ciri’s lips crashed into Anna’s as a sign of dominance and to silence her. Ciri loved it when Anna begged, she revelled in it and savoured every sound she made however if she kept letting her beg Ciri would eventually give into her. 

“If you want it you’re going to have to work for it” Ciri said as she reluctantly pulled away from Anna’s full red lips. She skirted her thumb over the duchess’s clit causing her to shiver in response, “ride my hand”. Anna was desperate and with desperation fuelling her she frantically started riding Ciri’s fingers which were completely enveloped by her slick folds. 

Looking at Ciri support her made Anna’s heart flutter, the witcher’s body was toned and defined with deep scars scattered throughout. Ciri was powerful yet when she was with Anna there was a warm affectionate connection. When they were together they weren’t a ruler and witcher, they were two women who cared for each other. 

Eventually, after thrusting herself on Ciri’s fingers repeatedly Anna felt her orgasm building up inside of her, her pussy was swollen with anticipation and once Ciri sunk her teeth gently onto the tender flesh of her neck that tipped Anna over the edge. Ciri’s fingers were trapped within the tight walls of Anna. The beautiful woman’s head was thrown backwards and her entire body convulsed as her orgasm rampaged throughout her body. 

Ciri struggled to keep Anna in her arms with how violent her orgasm was; her screams were music to Ciri’s ears. Anna did eventually calm down though after what had to be her third orgasm. Eventually Ciri pulled her fingers out of Anna’s warm folds and brought them to her mouth. Her hand was drenched in Anna’s juices and Ciri lapped it up. It was nectar to Ciri and she could not get enough. 

Eventually Ciri slowly brought Anna down to the floor on top of their makeshift floor mattress which was essentially cushions and blankets. Ciri wrapped her and her lover in the silk blankets which felt heavenly against their skin. She worked her arm just under Anna’s head and watched as the beautiful woman finally came to her senses after her quite chaotic climax. 

“Ciri that was wonderful, maybe one day we will actually have a proper fighting lesson” Anna said teasingly, it had been weeks since their lessons started and whenever they started sparring they somehow ended up in each other’s arms, not that any of them were complaining. 

“Have you seen how your pants hug your arse? It doesn’t exactly make it easy to keep my hands off you” Ciri said in a faux frustrated tone, the two women giggled soon after and a silence followed. Words didn’t need to be spoken, they both loved being in each other’s arms. They loved sharing each other’s warmth. They loved the contrast in their skin as the touched, Ciri’s was rough and had remnants of battles but Anna’s was as smooth as silk. 

“What is being a witcher like?” Anna asked plainly, they never spoke of their occupations, when they were in the enchanted room they were simply Anna and Ciri but Anna had always been curious about witchers, after all they were an enigmatic people. Anna looked up at Ciri whose face was blank. 

_What’s it like? It’s rewarding, challenging, exciting, it makes everything I’ve ever gone through worth it. It finally feels like I’m doing what I want to do and not what others want. It’s perfect._ Ciri unfortunately thought to herself. It would’ve made for a great answer but instead Ciri simply replied with, “It makes me feel alive”. The answer was brimming with honesty which Anna immediately sensed. It made the duchess smile, her lover wasn’t brutish by any means. Ciri had a certain grace to her fighting style which she no doubt got from Geralt. 

“I would like to accompany you on a contract, I’ve already prepared the necessary arrangements for my absence” Anna said confidently. Her “Duchess” voice which Ciri so aptly called it was in full affect, it took Ciri a while to process what the duchess had said but as soon as she had she pulled away from her and looked her coldly in the eyes. 

“Absolutely not! There is no way I’m ever taking you on the path! It’s too dangerous!” Ciri said with a hint of worry and frustration in her voice. Anna was precious to her, her skills in battle far exceeded her skills in relationships but she was fairly certain taking your lover voluntarily into danger was not something you were supposed to do. 

“I can handle myself Ciri and I’ll be in your capable hands” Anna’s voice was sweet which Ciri took as a way to persuade her. Unfortunately, the flattery was working as it made the young witcheress blush ever so slightly. Not giving into her method’s though Ciri pressed on with her rejection. 

“I have no doubts you can handle yourself against bandits but a werewolf or a Noonwraith is a completely different story!” Fear enveloped Ciri’s voice now, she couldn’t bear even the slight chance of losing Anna the same way she had lost all her lovers before her. There was Galahad but their relationship and affection simply vanished as were her memories of him almost every day. 

“I thought Noon wraiths were only in tales?” Anna said teasingly, she enjoyed playing coy when the witcher was flustered like this it showed her how much Ciri truly did care for her as she pressed on. Anna’s mind was made up however and so were the arrangements for her absence all she was waiting for now was Ciri to finish her futile protests. 

“They’re real and dangerous! Besides who’s going to run the country? How are you going to tell people that you’re going to play witcher for a few days?” Ciri said sure that she had won the argument. Unfortunately, she forgot she was dealing with the Duchess of Toussaint who was as intelligent as she was beautiful. 

“I’ve arranged for a private escort of Damien’s best men to Nilfgaard for a diplomatic visit, they get a few days paid rest and I get their discretion” Anna said confidently, Ciri however almost burst out laughing at the statement completely forgetting her previously flustered face. 

“You bribed guards to not tell anyone you’re secretly going out of the palace for a few days hunting monsters?” Ciri said giggling, she expected an elaborate scheme from the Duchess but it was almost refreshing to see something so simple come out of her. Ciri came down from her laughter and looked deep into Anna’s eyes, “If you promise to do what I say and keep a low profile then you can come” Ciri said sternly. 

A wide grin appeared on Anna’s face and she threw her arms around Ciri. She then looked up into Ciri’s emerald eyes and planted a light kiss on her lips, “Thank you, this will be good for us I promise” Ciri simply smiled at the beautiful woman and hugged her tightly. 

“So when are we starting?” Ciri asked plainly, she would need to gather the necessary materials which she could no doubt find in Corvo Bianco. She would also have to sharpen her blades and possibly pick up more knives. Her trusty straight knife she kept on her hip was great but it never hurt to have two more just in case. Thoughts of preparation raced around Ciri’s mind as Anna was simply smiling peacefully in her arms. 

“We should meet at the Cockatrice Inn tomorrow, I heard that’s where my men go for work in their downtime” Anna said confidently. Her knowledge of Toussaint always surprised Ciri. Of course it was expected of the ruler of the country but it never ceased to amaze the young witcher. Even watching Anna in the throne room was spectacle, she effortlessly managed he the qualms of her advisors and manged the city with what seemed like ease. Killing monsters and ruling a country were two styles of fighting in their own ways. 

“Sounds good” Ciri after nodding firmly, then after planting a light kiss on Anna’s forehead Ciri stood up and stretched her limbs. She then proceeded to where her clothes and equipment were and proceeded to get dressed. Anna was in no such rush and instead decided to watch her lover get dressed. 

Ciri’s outfit was always the same, she wore an unkempt white shirt which slightly showed her white lace underneath. Her tight brown pants were just loose fitting enough not to restrict her movement in combat and were quite pleasant to look at from Anna’s point of view. A part that intrigued Anna the most however was her equipment. Ciri’s satchel was filled with herbs and other unsightly ingredients and her swords were made of some of the finest craftsmanship she had ever seen. 

Ciri was striking there was no doubt about that, Anna never felt scared when she was with the witcher. Of course they only really ever met in safe conditions but nevertheless Ciri made her feel at ease and was truly comfortable by the witchers side. The true reason she wanted to the excursion with Ciri was because she wanted to experience the world without her title and with the one she cared deeply about. 

“Enjoying the show?” Ciri said teasingly as she strapped her swords to her back. Ciri then cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it. Anna was still naked underneath the silk blankets. She looked like a different woman with her chestnut hair down. The blankets were just above her ample breasts which only teased Ciri. 

“Come, we must prepare for tomorrow and if you don’t get dressed soon I shan’t be able to keep my hands off you” Ciri said with a slight sultry tone. _Another orgasm wouldn’t hurt_ Anna thought to herself. She eventually suppressed the desire and came out from underneath and smooth sheets and onto her feat. 

Ciri got to lay her eyes upon the woman’s breath taking naked body as she arose. _Time to get a show of my own_ Ciri thought as continued to stare at her lover. Anna proceeded to the wardrobe and pulled out her silk royal robe. She first pulled out the corset and glanced over at Ciri who immediately knew what to do. 

She strolled over to her lover and strapped the corset onto Anna’s chest and pulled it around to her back. Ciri’s leather gloves came into contact with Anna’s devilishly smooth skin and immediately made the ruler shiver. Ciri sensed the shiver and brought her lips lightly to the woman’s shoulder. She traced her lips and tongue across her shoulders until she came to her neck where she planted a deep aggressive kiss being careful not to leave too many obvious marks. 

Anna’s body was already covered with marks that had been left by the witcher. There were bruises on her ass where Ciri had always been a little too forceful when groping. Around her breasts there were love bits where the witcher thought she had to claim her properly. There were bruises on below her rear end where Ciri had gripped her in a lust filled frenzy. Anna however loved every minute of it and enjoyed being marked and claimed by Ciri. The young witcher truly did turn into a beast in bed and Anna loved being the prey. 

“I thought you wanted to get dressed?” Anna said trying to catch her breath, the witchers kisses and the way she caressed her body were getting her worked up and she feared she would never get dressed if she continued. Ciri stopped herself before she went any further and did up the laces on the back of the corset. Once the corset firmly hugged her lovers body and her arms were in the sleeves the witcher backed away and smiled longingly at Anna. 

“Thank you” Anna said plainly, she then proceeded to put on the rest of her garments. Her silk dress came soon after and she then sat on a nearby stool and started applying her hair clips. Within mere moments Anna had again became The Duchess of Toussaint. Her posture was perfect and her demeanour demanded a certain level of respect. She turned to Ciri in her classic hands together pose and her rather commanding voice spoke up, “Shall we go?” Anna said as more of a command than a request. 

“I love your ‘duchess voice’ have I ever told you?” Ciri said lovingly, then in a quick motion she leapt forward and kissed her lover firmly before quickly pulling away. She then stuck her arm out towards her lover who tied her arm within Ciri’s. They then both left the enchanted room and proceeded to the balcony of the palace, arm in arm. 

“Four o’clock tomorrow then?” Anna said, again it was more of a command than a request but nevertheless the witcher nodded and smiled. She then unhooked her arm from her lover. The sun turned Ciri’s ashen hair to a bright white. Her eyes emerald colour was also emphasised, she looked simply radiant under the light. Not wanting to get lost too much in how wonderful her lover looked Anna again spoke up, “What equipment will I need?”. It was such an obvious question it was a wonder it was only asked now. 

“Let me worry about that, just make sure you bring clothes you can move freely in” Ciri said calmly, Anna decided it was for the best, and she could certainly meet those requirements, in fact she was rather excited to be out of her dress and in more free clothes for a few days. She nodded and Ciri planted a final kiss on her lover’s cheek. Then in a flash of warm green light she vanished. 

Ciri appeared at Corvo Bianco where she saw Geralt practicing his underarm swings on a training dummy. Hearing the acute sound of Ciri’s teleportation Geralt instantly turned to face the fellow witcher. “Ciri! What do I owe the pleasure?” Geralt said in his familiar gravelly voice. 

“Well I need a place to stay and some equipment, planning on going on the path for a few days” Ciri said pleasantly. Geralt practically beamed at the request. There was no doubt the master witcher enjoyed his days of retirement with Yennefer but there were certainly days he missed hunting monsters. Of course he took contracts when the urge came over him but for the most part his days were in his estate or taking roach to the market. 

“Always glad to help “Geralt said honestly, he put his basic steel sword down and gestured for Ciri to follow him. They then proceeded to a part of the estate which was totally alien to Ciri. They came upon his wine cellar. Unsurprisingly it wasn’t so much of a wine cellar as it was a witcher’s paradise. There was high quality alchemy equipment everywhere and readymade vials containing various witcher potions. 

_Black blood, swallow, thunderbolt, tawny oil and cat_ , the list went on in Ciri’s mind. The place was well kept; it was clear that Geralt used this place regularly if nothing else than to simply make potions in peace. Ciri’s eyes darted to the high quality equipment before Geralt finally broke her gaze. 

“See something you like” Geralt said with a grin on his face, the master witcher took pride in his lab. 

“Everything, its extraordinary Geralt” Ciri said beaming. 

“What’s mine is yours, take anything you need for the path” Geralt said sternly, he wasn’t prepared to take no for an answer. Nothing could make Geralt happier than knowing a fellow witcher would be using his creations especially his disciple. 

Sensing his stubbornness Ciri simply nodded and hugged Geralt, “Thank you so much” Ciri said pleasantly. She then pulled away from the muscular witcher and scanned over the readily made potions. She took two of everything after all there were plenty to go around and there was no telling what her and Anna would find on the path. 

Cheekily she added, “I don’t suppose you have any weapons lying around? I need two more knives and a standard long sword”. Geralt simply smiled and again gestured for the ashen haired witcheress to follow him. They proceeded through the caller until they found a small armoury. If witchers had a heaven Geralt’s cellar would be it. The weapons and armour on the racks were of some of the finest craftsmanship she had ever seen. She then noticed the symbols on the handle of the swords. 

_Ursine, Griffin, Cat, Wolf, Viper and…_ Ciri was dumbfounded, she was sure that she had learned about the various witcher schools under Vesemir’s tutelage but the sixth school was completely alien to her. Finally, she turned to Geralt spoke up, “Geralt there’s a school I don’t recognise” she moved over to the foreign armour and swords and pointed towards them. 

“Manticore” I’m not surprised you don’t know them; they were quite detached from other schools but I found the diagrams here in Toussaint” Geralt said in his monotone voice. Ciri ran her fingers over the armour. It was light and it was clear a very experienced armourer created them. Ciri was quite enthralled by it. 

“They specialised in alchemy, according to the notes I found while searching for the diagrams they hardly ever weren’t under the effects of a potion” Geralt said. 

“I can imagine quite a few casualties in their school then, no wonder they were lost” Ciri said in a hushed tone. She walked away from the witcher armour and weapon sets to another small portion of the room which seemed to have the gear she was looking for. There were two small curved daggers but Ciri couldn’t immediately tell the quality of the blade or the style of craftsmanship it had, it was almost alien. 

“Ofieri knife” Geralt said plainly clearly sensing the fellow witchers confusion. Ciri had heard of the Ofieri before but only ever in tales told by the other witchers a Kaer Morhen. Deciding that the daggers were fine she took two and their scabbards and placed them in her bag. She then happened upon a longer curved blade which she could only imagine Anna would enjoy. It felt significantly lighter than normal swords used in the northern realms and the way it curved seemed like it would only help how fast it cut through air. Deciding that the blade was perfect for her lover she placed it back into its scabbard and strapped it to her hip. 

“Thank you Geralt this is brilliant” Ciri said beaming. Geralt smiled lightly before a thought quickly struck him. With haste he struggled to another part of the room and pulled something from chest. He walked back to Ciri and held It out and watched as the look of shock appeared on her face. 

“Your crossbow? Hardly traditional for a witcher is it?” Ciri said cheekily. Geralt smiled warmly as he reminisced when he said the exact same thing to Vesemir in white orchard. “It helped me when I was on the path, I want you to have it” Geralt said as he practically forced the contraption into Ciri’s hands. 

The school of the cat’s symbol was on the side of the dark wood Ciri noticed as she brushed her leather hands across the material. Nodding she quickly hugged Geralt again and thanked him. “Now about that place to stay” Geralt said with a slight worry in his voice. Ciri noticed his tone and raised a single eyebrow. 

“Yennefer has gone to Kovir to visit Triss, while she was gone I thought I’d refurbish the house which means there’s one bedroom.” Geralt said meekly, there was genuine sadness in his voice as he practically rejected Ciri from staying with him. It was rare to see this side of him but it was understandable given how much he cared for the young witcher. 

Ciri wasn’t the least bit offended however and simply said “its fine, Geralt” affectionately as she placed a hand on his toned shoulder. The two witchers shared their goodbyes and Ciri thanked him for the supplies and equipment. Then in a flash of warm green light, she vanished. 

Ciri appeared inside the Cockatrice Inn which startled everyone in the dimly lit room. Everyone was silent for a moment, inspecting the young ashen haired witcheress but deciding it was better not asking questions they quickly returned to their idle banter and their drinks. The innkeeper simply had to know what was going on in his establishment and questioned the young woman relentlessly. 

“What is meaning of this?!” The innkeeper roared facing the young woman. Ciri did indeed feel a pang of guilt as she was fully aware of the startle and confusion her abilities could create. 

“Terribly sorry! I just nee- “Ciri was cut off before she could continue her statement as the innkeeper was getting visibly angrier at the young woman’s insolence. 

“No I was just- “Ciri was again interrupted by the innkeepers unrelenting anger their altercation was also grabbing the taverns attention and Ciri could feel their eyes on them. Ciri was starting to get frustrated at foiled attempts of explaining herself which was visibly starting to show on her face. 

“Look! I’m sorry about my entrance but I need a room to stay and some food and drink for traveling” Ciri said loudly her voice overpowering the angry man. There were looks of visible shock on the faces of the onlookers but the bartender seemed oddly calmed down by her request. 

“Two hundred crowns for the room and I’ll have your supplies ready in the morning” The man said in his heavy native accent. Thankful they were finally at an understanding Ciri nodded and thanked him they both then went upstairs and the man showed Ciri her room for the night and left her alone in her room. 

Ciri removed her equipment and her clothes until she was left in her magic infused lace and looked in the mirror of the rather tiny room. She looked quite worn down, her hair was messier than usual and her eyes had tiredness written all over them. Ciri clicked her fingers and her lingerie vanished in a dim blue light from her body. She then collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep. 

Ciri awoke to a loud knock followed by a thunderous roar, “Girl! Its three in the afternoon you should be awake by now”. Surprised that the man actually cared whether or not she woke up in the first place, Ciri rose from her bed and stretched her limbs and then yawned. She clicked her fingers and her lingerie appeared on her body. 

“Thank you! I’ll be down in a minute” Ciri said cheerily. She heard the man scoff and as he pulled away from the door. She quickly got dressed and strapped her equipment on then she finally did her hair up in her signature bun and left her room. She proceeded down the hallway until she happened upon the room she assumed was the bathroom. 

She happened upon a bucket of clear water and she cupped her bare hands inside of the bucket and splashed her face with the cold water. She felt revitalised and prepared to start her day, she put her leather gloves back on and proceed downstairs. She greeted the innkeeper but he simply handed her a burlap sack and quite a large water container without saying a word. 

Ciri thanked him and proceed outside and came to the edge of the bridge where she overlooked the beautiful landscape of Toussaint. She rearranged the supplies she was given in accordance to her satchel. She poured the water into two smaller separate containers then placed those containers back into her back. She then placed the food she was given beside them in her bag. 

Deciding meditation was the best way to pass the time Ciri found a secluded spot by the tall bridge and knelt down in the same pose she had adopted from Geralt. Her mind was silent and she felt truly at peace. She felt the warm breeze brush through her hair, she heard the birds chirping in the distance. 

Not long after she heard footsteps behind her. Feigning ignorance Ciri waited until the footsteps got into range before quickly pulling her knife from her waist and rising with it in hand. The hooded figure had no time to react and before they knew it they were pressed against a tree with Ciri’s blade to their throat. 

“Ciri it’s me!” the hooded figure shouted in a familiar voice. Ciri with her free arm removed the hood from the figure to reveal the face of her lover, Anna. Ciri quickly sheathed her blade then backed away from her. 

“Sorry Anna, it’s never usually a good thing when I hear people sneak behind me” Ciri said apologetically. Anna was simply smiling the whole time, she was in a phenomenal mood and it truly showed as she was practically glowing. She adored being away from the palace and she hadn’t got to have this much freedom in a long time. 

She was never truly cooped up inside the palace of course. She did occasional visits into the towns of Toussaint but always under her title. This time she was a nobody and she was simply traveling with the woman she adored and she truly could not be happier at that moment. 

She was dressed in a red and black shirt with tight black pants. Her shoes were simple yet sturdy at a first glance. She had a brown satchel slung over her shoulder her hair was also completely let down and free. Very few would be able to tell it was the duchess even by the way she carried herself. She didn’t carry herself like a ruler, she could even be mistaken for a vagrant. 

“Its fine Ciri truly, it was a mistake to sneak up on a witcher” Anna said while smiling warmly. She noticed the witchers bag was quite full no doubt filled with supplies they would need on their short journey, “I brought bed rolls and additional food just in case you couldn’t carry it all” Anna said obviously knowing Ciri had forgotten. 

“Good thinking, bed rolls are usually important” Ciri uttered quickly followed by a short chuckle, “Come, I saw a noticed board outside of the inn near here”. Ciri gestured for her lover to follow her and together they strolled towards the inn making idle chit chat along the way. Finally, they came upon the bulletin board and Ciri took the lead as she gazed upon it. 

“COME ONE COME ALL TO THE TOUSSAINT GWENT TOURNEMENT, BRING YOUR BEST CARDS AND YOUR BEST WINE” 

“UPCOMING ARTIST LOOKING FOR MUSE FOR PORTAITS, WILL PAY WITH FAME” 

“WINE TASTING AND AN ARTISTIC EXPRESSION FESTIVAL” 

“EXPEDITION INTO THE RUINS OF A SCHOLAR, SKILLED SOLDIERS REQUIRED” 

“STRANGE NOISES COMING FROM FORREST, TALK TO INKEEP FOR MORE INFORMATION” 

_Of course the innkeeper would have monster troubles,_ Ciri said smiling knowing that soon the man would be in her debt. “Anna I think we just found our first contract” Ciri said beaming at her lover. Together they went inside of the tavern and approached the grumpy innkeeper who was clearly not happy to have the witcheress back in his establishment. 

“What do you want?” The man said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. 

“I saw your notice outside, I thought we could you help you” Ciri said confidently desperate to tell her that she’s a witcher. 

“Obviously you can, you’re a wither after all. I’ve heard noises around the forest west of here in the night, the roars are loud and my customers have started dwindling at night. Whatever it is I’ll give you three crowns for its head, off with you now” The man said dismissively. 

Ciri was taken aback, she was simply not prepared for him to be so nonchalant about her status and about the threat of the monster. Even Anna who was beside her was quite surprised about her dismissive the man was and even chuckled slightly at how speechless Ciri was. The witcheress simply nodded and turned to leave the tavern with Anna. 

The two women travelled together arm in arm through the roads on Toussaint until the came upon a large forest which was undoubtedly the forest they were told about by the innkeeper. Deciding it was best to wait for nightfall before their hunt the two women set up camp on the outskirts of the forest. 

They set out their bedrolls side my side next to a small fire that Ciri quickly created using the old fashioned way of rocks, sticks and leaves. Noticing that Ciri used this method instead of magic Anna spoke up genuinely curious. 

“Ciri, I’ve heard that witchers can use minor magic like creating small fires, do you not know how?” Anna asked inquisitively 

“I have a hard time controlling magic when Yennefer tried to teach me a forceful push for example I blew a shed away and that was only when I was a child” Ciri said reminiscent of all the failed attempts Yennefer had a teaching her magic. A devious smile appeared on Ciri’s face before she spoke up again, “I do one spell though which I learned just for you, I’ll show you it later” Ciri said with the mischievous smile still on her face. Anna was confused at her lover’s expression but simply nodded in response. 

Once their quaint camp was set up Ciri pulled out the sabre she grabbed for Anna while at Corvo Bianco. “Here I got you this while I was Geralt’s estate” Ciri placed the blade on her hands and pointed the hilt at Anna. Anna took it immediately and was blown away by how light it was, she knew it was Ofieri by design but she had never actually held one. She admired its beautiful blue hilt and its curved tip. 

“When we got the training we did together I noticed how much effort it takes to swing the swords we used. Your swings were precise but you lacked the strength to inflict any real damage, hopefully with how light the blade is you should be fine” Ciri said confidently. Anna was impressed that witcher was knowledgeable about the training they did get even though they always quickly ended up in each other’s arms. 

“Thank you Ciri, its perfect” Anna said warmly as she sheathed her knew blade and went in to hug the witcher. As she pulled away she noticed the two new knives strapped to either of the witchers thighs. They were curved similar to her sword, the witcher was now armed to the teeth. She carried two swords and three knives and god only knew what else in her satchel. 

The two women sat by the fire and made idle conversation as they waited for the sun to go down, they talked about their travels and their lives growing up. Certainly the witchers life had been dangerous and the worlds she had travelled to had almost seemed like a fairy tale Anna and she adored hearing about them. 

“You kissed him?!” Anna said which was quickly followed by a heart filled laugh. 

“Well it seemed appropriate with the Wild Hunt at our doorstep” Ciri said sarcastically. 

“I would never of- “Anna’s comment was cut off by a loud outlandish roar from the nearby forest. She immediately gripped her sword and she noticed out the corner of her eye Ciri had done the same. Ciri stood and motioned for her partner to do the same the two women stood and waited for another sign of the beast. 

Another roar came from the forest almost identical for the first. Ciri put out the fire they shared as a measure of caution and motioned for Anna to follow her into the forest. The beast had made its move and now so did they. 

Adrenaline pulsed through Ciri’s veins. The thrill of the hunt was racing through her body, she longed for this feeling she almost craved it. As Anna and Ciri slowly made their way through the forest fear started brewing inside of Anna. The forest was dark and ambient noises flowed through it, Anna had seen first-hand the capabilities of monsters as they laid waste to beauclair and the similar feeling of fear swelled inside of her. 

Sensing her partners distress Ciri gripped her hand assuredly and whispered, “Just from the roars I know it’s not a vampire, we’ll be okay, Anna”. It always amazed Anna how Ciri knew what was going through her mind, _perhaps that was the spell she learned?_ Anna thought to herself comically. Ciri’s arm rose and she clenched her fist immediately signalling for Anna to stop. 

Ciri bent down and noticed large broken branches around them. Whatever the beast was it was large and quite angry. Following the trail of broken branches with her eyes she came upon a moonlight entrance to a cave. The cave was their best bet to finding the beast and slaying it. 

The two women made it to the cave and Ciri turned and faced Anna, “I want you to wait outside while I kill it.” Ciri said sternly. Anna was almost insulted at the proposition she did not come all this way to simply wait for her lover to slay the beats alone. 

“Absolutely not, that is out of the question” Anna said with a slight pang of anger in her tone. 

“It’s too dangerous and besides your sword isn’t made of silver so even if you did come with me you’d be useless.” If there was any sign that Ciri was worried about her it wasn’t there. Ciri wasn’t thinking about her partner’s safety at this point, she needed to be under as few hindrances as possible and at this moment in time Anna was one of them. Her hunter’s instincts were racing through her mind and she desperately wanted to begin her search inside the cave. 

Conceding to logic and reason Anna begrudgingly nodded her head, without a second thought Ciri raced inside the cave desperate to fight the beast. Ciri ventured inside the dark cave with a torch lit in hand. She followed the trail of animal carcasses to a wide open area inside the cave which had skeletons and corpses scattered around, it was there she saw it. 

A large beast with blood stained antlers, it’s sharp teeth were chewing on what looked to be a deer corpse. Ciri gazed upon the creature, _a fiend_ Ciri thought to herself. She had never fought a fiend but she had heard many tales about them from Vesemir and knew about its third eye which had caused many witchers to perish before them. 

Ciri drew her silver sword and tapped it against the damn rock beneath her. Hearing the foreign sound, the fiend paused its feast and quickly turned to see the ashen haired witcheress waiting for it, torch and blade in hand. The beast roared which echoed throughout the cave and even outside to Anna. 

The beast swiftly bolted towards Ciri who effortlessly evaded its assaults. With one powerful swing of her blade she only grazed the creatures back leg. The beast was faster than it looked and Ciri hadn’t anticipated just how quickly it could move. Adrenaline flowed through Ciri’s veins and with one quick movement she positioned herself behind the creature and swung her blade at its hind legs. 

The blade’s cut was deep and blood flowed from behind the creature who screamed in pain. The fiend quickly turned lighting fast and hit Ciri in the chest which caused her to fly back and hit a wall. She yelled out in pain but just before the fiend decided to follow up with a charge Ciri quickly rolled to one end of the room where she took out red and green vials and swallowed both of the liquids. 

Ciri had no time to be stunned by the potion’s instead she embraced the foreign mixture of fire and electricity raging through her body. She felt and with one astonishingly dash she bolted towards the fiend silver sword in hand. 

Anna heard her lover shout in pain, she couldn’t stand by and listen to Ciri get mauled knowing that she could do something. She ran inside of the cave disobeying Ciri and soon enough she found her lover fighting the beats. Unsightly veins were protruding on Ciri’s face and she was moving almost superhuman quick even without her powers. 

Sensing the additional presence in the room the fiend ignored the witcher and turned to Anna who was awestruck by the otherworldly creature. It’s third eye opened and Anna couldn’t help but gaze deeply into it. Seeing her lover’s eyes connect with the beast Ciri cried out after her, “Anna no! Look away!” Ciri shouted but it was to no avail. 

Ciri seeing the brief opening she had leapt high into the air of the beast and plunged her sword in the beast’s eye who screamed in agony. Ciri then removed her blade slowly from the beast’s head and plunged it into its neck while she hung on using its antlers. The beast’s collapses and fell to the ground with Ciri quickly following suit. 

Anna collapsed the ground gripping her head in agony. Everything around her was shrouded in a cold darkness. She heard ambient whispers and whenever she tried to scream nothing escaped her. Her eyes budged and a cold sweat ran down her face. She desperately wanted to scream for help but every time she tried nothing came of it she thought she would be lost forever in this void but soon she saw a bright green light emitting in front of her. 

_Ciri_ she thought to herself as she continued to clutch her head. The sole light in what she perceived to be infinite darkness was her lover Ciri who was moving closer and closer towards her the green light growing brighter and brighter until she lost consciousness. 

“Anna!” Ciri exclaimed as she rushed to her lover’s side. She was out cold and Ciri desperately tried to wake her as she shook her body sadly to no avail. Tears started forming in her eyes before she finally decided that nothing could be done while she was in this cave. Using the power of her elder blood she quickly decapitated the fallen fiends head and brought it and her lover to their camp in a flash of warm green light. 

Anna was breathing which was mattered to Ciri however she noticed her lover’s face was that of fear and pain while she was in her slumber. They made it back to camp where Ciri had placed her unconscious partner in her bed roll with the fiend’s head next to her own. She watched Anna like a hawk getting a glimmer of hope whenever her eyes fluttered. 

Ciri watched Anna sleep for hours not averting her gaze once. Ciri’s mind was an abyss of guilt, she was so wrapped up in her fight with the beast she never once considered moving faster to help Anna. She wanted to kill the fiend and get the trophy more than she wanted to save her lover in that moment. _How can she forgive me? I chose the hunt over her safety._

Mere moments passed before Anna stirred, her eyes slowly opened to see Ciri’s face in front her. She loved the sight and the previous feeling of darkness and frost had disappeared and was replaced with a warm glow of care that emanated from the young witchers. Anna threw her arms around Ciri as soon as she found the strength. 

Ciri was startled by the sudden action and instantly reciprocated the gesture. The words were in her mind but she struggled to get them out. She simply hugged her lover tightly as if never wanting to let go. 

“I was so worried Anna. I’m sorry I just wanted to kill the monster and I when I saw you I didn’t stop and I jus- “Ciri was cut off by a sudden kiss from Anna. She was taken aback not expecting this level of affection from a woman she assumed she betrayed. 

“When I was surrounded in darkness everything was cold, I tried to scream but nothing came out it was like I was stuck in an endless void. Before I blacked out however I saw you surrounded by a warm green light coming towards me, you were the sole light in the darkness Ciri and without you I would have died.” Anna’s voice was calm and focused, she looked Ciri deep in her emerald eyes not wanting to ever look away. 

“I love you, Ciri” Anna said her voice full of love. She hadn’t told the witcher how much she truly cared about her and she decided now was as great a time as any to confess her feelings. 

Ciri’s face flushed red before her face finally was finally set on a warm smile. “I love you too, Anna” Ciri said warmly. Expressing her feelings wasn’t something that Ciri did easily but she was sure of what she felt for the duchess. They both hugged each other before finally resting on their bed rolls. Ciri held Anna tight never wanting to let go. 

“So a witcher and a duchess? How do we go about this?” Ciri asked genuinely curious, she knew she wanted to be with Anna more than anything but figuring out the logistics of their relationship was going to be difficult. 

“Let me handle that, hunting monsters can be your forte and this can be mine” Anna said warmly as she looked into her lover’s eyes. Ciri simply nodded and smiled before finally looking at the starlit sky. The two women looked to the sky together in each other’s warm embrace, the moonlight shined upon them and they knew at this moment that there was nowhere else in the world they would rather be than right here in each other’s arms under the starry sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long read huh? I enjoyed writing this and i'm sorry its a low on the smut but i promise the next chapter is going to be the threesome you guys have been waiting for. I believed it was for the best that the pairing finally professed their feelings for each other, they both knew of course but its always great to hear it aloud. Remember to leave feedback! It really helps me grow as a writer and it gives me tonnes of encouragement when i see how much you guys have enjoyed the story so comments are very much appreciated and heavily encouraged. Also follow me on my social media which you can find in my profile here.


	7. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the love story between Anna and Ciri. Make sure to read the end notes for comes next for the pair and for my writing! Now enjoy the fabled threesome i've been talking about for so long, its jam packed with smut and love.

Ciri awoke entangled in her lover’s arms. The previous night was surreal to her, she had professed her love to the Duchess of Toussaint who reciprocated her feelings. She was less surprised at the fact that she had defeated an interdimensional natural disaster in the white frost than she was at the fact that her and the duchess were in love with each other. 

Ciri couldn’t keep the smile off her face, her lover was snoring away blissfully in her strong arms and Ciri simply looked up at the clear blue skies of Toussaint wondering where her life would lead her now especially with Anna as her girlfriend. _Girlfriend? She’s actually my girlfriend… the duchess of Toussaint is my girlfriend._ The thought made Ciri let out a childish giggle as continued to admire the nature around her. 

Sometime later her lover began to stir and slowly but surely her eyes opened to see a young ashen haired woman staring at her lovingly, “Were you watching me sleep, love?” Anna asked groggily with a warm smile on her face as her grey eyes locked with Ciri’s own emerald eyes. Ciri’s faced flushed a light almost unnoticeable red and which Anna giggled at in response. 

“You’re beautiful when you sleep, do you know that?” Ciri said warmly. 

“I tell you that I love you and you grow soft on me” Anna said as she sarcastically rolled her eyes. The two women broke out into a hearty laugh which fell to a pleasant silence as they both stared at the breath-taking sky together. It seemed like a welcomed eternity before Anna eventually broke the silence. “As much as I want to, we can’t lie here forever, especially with _that_ looking at us” Anna said as pointed towards the decapitated head of the fiend Ciri had slain the previous last night. 

“I suppose we can’t” Ciri said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, then in one energy filled motions he rose to her feet and extended a hand towards her lover which Anna quickly took and pulled herself to her feet. The two women stood side by side assessing their camp. Anna would have to return to her life as the duchess tomorrow and she intended to make good use of the precious time she had left. 

“How about we collect the bounty and then head for Corvo Bianco, I’d like to say hello to your parents” Anna said plainly. 

Ciri’s eyes bulged and her face turned a peculiar shade of red it was one thing to try to come to the realisation that Anna was her girlfriend it was another to try to rationalise telling that to Geralt and Yennefer. Ciri was determined not to let it show when facing Anna so she remained stoic in her expression. 

“Good plan” Ciri uttered as she reached towards her bag to find some rope. Behind her Anna was folding the bedrolls and discarding any food they had left out from the night before. Ciri moved towards the fiend’s head and picked it up and brought it to face level. It was truly the first of its kind she had killed and it was a night she was sure she would never forget. 

She wrapped the beasts head in rope and slung it over her back meanwhile her lover had finished packing their things, she approached the taller witcher and gave Ciri her bag of supplies who put it on her shoulder, the two women looked at each other briefly with smiles on their faces and then turned towards the road where they ventured back to the inn. 

Sometime later they came back to the Cockatrice Inn where Ciri took the lead as she barged through the heavy wooden door. The innkeeper looked at her with a familiar scorn in his eyes. Ciri strolled towards the man and slammed the fiends head on the bar counter. 

The innkeeper winced at the sight of the decapitated head of the fiend as his face grew red with anger, “Get that disgusting thing off of my pristine wood you brute!” the man scoffed as he slammed his hand on the bar counter. Ciri was unfazed however and crossed her arms as a slight smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. Meanwhile Anna was simply enjoying the show of dominance her lover was making. 

“I believe you owe me three hundred crowns” Ciri said as sternly as she extender her hand. The innkeeper looked at her with contempt in his eyes. He reached under the counter and withdrew the heavy pouch of coins and threw it into the hands of the young witcher. Ciri took the pouch and the head and grabbed Anna’s hand and together they left the inn. 

“So what are you going to do with it?” Anna asked with genuine curiosity in her voice. 

“Well it’s a witchers tradition to eat the head if you haven’t discarded of the trophy in a day” Ciri said nonchalantly, amused by the look of horror that came upon her lover’s face. Ciri burst out in a fit of laughter at Anna’s shock, tears of joy started to form in her eyes as she feverishly tried to wipe them away while laughing. 

Anna started to pout at her embarrassment, “I can’t believe you actually fell for that” Ciri said as she came down from her fit. 

“Ha Ha very funny but seriously what are you going to do with the trophy” Anna asked this time determined to not be fooled by her lover. Ciri simply shrugged then threw the head into the river without a care in the world. 

“There has got to be something in the stream that will eat it” Ciri said firmly, Anna simply shook her head with a smile and reached out for the taller witchers hand which she quickly found and entangled her hand in the witchers. 

“To the estate then?” Ciri asked as she squeezed Anna’s hand firmly. Anna nodded and started walking but Ciri did not follow. 

“Are we not going?” Anna asked naively 

With her free arm Ciri lightly pressed her leather clad hand on Anna’s face then pressed her lips against hers. The leather sent what felt light lightning bolts throughout Anna’s body and then a warm green light surrounded her. Still entranced by the embrace Anna didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings but before she knew it she was standing in front of the main house of Corvo Bianco. 

“What was that?” Anna asked with an expression of awe and wonder plastered across her face. 

“That my love is my elder blood” Ciri said warmly as she left a light kiss on her forehead before dragging her through the beautiful estate. Anna actually hadn’t visited the master witchers estate since he moved in there which she felt a pang of guilt for especially given the fact that she had been intimately involved with his adopted daughter for weeks now if not months. 

“This place is beautiful…” Anna mindlessly muttered to herself, a small smirk crept upon Ciri’s face as the two women proceeded to stroll through the colourful vineyard. Before they got to the main house however Ciri heard a familiar voice in her head which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. 

_Ciri it’s me Yennefer, I understand you and Anna intend to visit Corvo Bianco, I’d prefer it if we met at the room I enchanted in the palace instead beforehand. I’ll see you there_ . Yennefer words echoed through Ciri’s mind as she staggered and clutched her head as she felt Yennefer’s voice leave it. 

Ciri had heard of telepathy of course but it was a very weird sensation to actually feel it through herself, it was a very surreal feeling to hear somebody else’s voice in your mind that you had no control over. Before Ciri could approach the large door of the main house of Corvo Bronco she paused and turned to her lover. 

“Got to take a detour I’m afraid” Ciri said plainly and before Anna had any time to respond they had vanished in a bright green light. 

They appeared mere seconds later in their enchanted training room where Anna promptly spoke up. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that” Anna said as she came out of the engulfing green light then once she analysed her surroundings properly she realised they were back in the palace. 

“Why are we in the palace?” Anna said with an obvious hint of disappointment in her voice before Ciri could answer however a smooth voice caught both of their attention from the comfortable corner of the spacious room. 

“I asked her to come, I’d like to speak to both of you before Geralt does” Yennefer said coolly however her face showed no emotion. Rising to the challenge Anna came forward her hands in her classic duchess position and responded. 

“What are your concerns, Yennefer” Anna said, her classic ‘duchess’ voice in full swing. Ciri didn’t want to intervene just yet as she wasn’t entirely sure why Yennefer was here in the first place. 

“You courting my daughter is my concern, I was aware of Ciri’s feelings for you since the beginning, in fact I encouraged them but I didn’t anticipate you two would actually take things to this level and I’d like you to tell me how you plan to proceed because even you must know that this simply cannot last” There was an obvious show of anger in her expression and her voice which Ciri was not used to seeing. 

“Yen how ca- “Ciri tried to defend her lover but was silenced by a slight yet firm motion from Anna, Ciri wanted desperately to interject and had to have a quick inner battle to silence herself she had learned from past events that sometimes it was good to let yourself be helped. She backed slightly away from the pair and stood firm as she observed. 

“Valid concerns of course my record of lovers isn’t great, my first husband died and I almost executed the bard” Anna said calmly her composed, collected expression not cracking an inch. 

“I cannot marry your daughter, she loves the path and I love my country and that will never change for either of us” Anna said sternly with confidence oozing out of her. 

“Then why may I ask are you pursuing a romantic relationship as well as a physical one? where do you see you and Ciri in a year?” Yennefer’s voice was full of reasonable contempt. It was if nothing else illogical to believe a beloved ruler of a country could pursue a long lasting relationship with a lowly witcher. Ciri may have saved endless worlds from the white frost but hardly anyone believed the white frost exists let alone that Ciri had prevented it. 

“Simply because I am in love with Ciri is why I am pursuing this” Anna said plainly as if it were obvious, in this entire discussion her expression never wavered once which was something Ciri was simply astounded it. 

“In a year I imagine Ciri and I would’ve taken more trips together to places across this world and wherever else we want go. Also with all due respect to you and Geralt I believe that even if you didn’t approve of what Ciri and I have it is also of none of your concern what romantic relationships she pursues” Anna’s voice alone could have cut through anything, her words were sharp and each one grazed the sorceress dangerously. 

Surprisingly to Ciri and Anna however Yennefer’s face broke into a smug smile. “You two will get along swimmingly, I have high hopes for where this leads” Yennefer said with only happiness in her voice then with a quick motion she crashed her lips against the very surprised duchess’s own. The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity with Ciri barely being able to repress her urge to rip the duchess away for herself. 

The two women slowly broke away, their tongues became untangled and a saliva trail was left between the two women. Anna was flustered to say the least which Yennefer quickly picked up on. 

“Wha-… why?” Anna said in an odd concoction of pleasure and confusion. 

“You and Ciri are great together and I know from looking into Ciri’s mind and yours that you both want this to happen” Yennefer said coolly as she slowly moved towards the ashen haired witcheress. 

“You looked into my mind?!” Anna said desperately trying to come to terms with the situation. 

“Yes of course” Yennefer said plainly 

“Does she do this often?” Anna asked Ciri who was ridiculously calm in the situation in the duchess’s eyes. 

“You get used to it, just assume she knows everything it makes it easier” Ciri said shrugging as she crept behind the dashing raven haired sorceress. She removed her leather gloves and placed her warm hands on sorceress’s shapely hips and brushed her full lips lightly across the sorceress’s neck. Yennefer moaned in response and wrapped her arm loosely around the witchers head. 

Ciri increased the intensity of her light kisses until she sunk her teeth very lightly into Yennefer’s neck and clamped down. Yennefer groaned lightly in response let her hand wander down to her aching pussy which was throbbing for attention. Before her hand could ease her desperation however Ciri clutched it firmly. 

“This time you answer to me, Yen” Ciri whispered sensually into the raven haired sorceress’s ear. Ciri’s eyes turned to her awestruck lover who was standing flustered, Ciri could see in Anna’s eyes that she desperately wanted this. She wanted to be commanded by Ciri who was happy to oblige. 

“Come to Yen and get on your knees, I want you to get her to cum for me. If you fail then you aren’t getting off tonight” Ciri said, her voice alone sent chills through Anna’s body, chills that she oh so greatly enjoyed. 

Anna slowly motioned herself towards Yennefer who was still enveloped by Ciri, Anna slowly dropped to her knees and was directly in front of Yennefer’s aching warmth. The raven haired sorceress’s legs were exquisite, patterned thighs highs covered them which simply accentuated her beautiful legs. 

Anna’s hand’s moved up and down Yennefer’s legs each time edging closer and closer to the place where Yennefer wanted attention the most. The thigh highs were magnificent which Anna immediately noticed as she came into contact with them. Unfortunately, though they would have to come off if Yennefer wanted the teasing to continue. 

“May I?” Anna asked almost pleadingly as her fingers rested on the elastic top of Yennefer’s thigh high’s. Yennefer simply nodded, unable to speak as Ciri’s hands were already under her shirt exploring her chest. Anna pulled down and removed Yennefer’s thigh high’s until her legs were bare in front of the duchess. 

Anna licked and ran her tongue up Yennefer’s legs slowly, being sure take in her scent and taste as she eventually came to the woman’s swollen pussy. Anna had already gotten a preview of the taste as Yennefer’s wetness had already travelled down her leg to the duchess’s tongue no doubt from Ciri’s rather through exploration of her body. 

Desperate to get a taste directly from the source Anna pushed her head onto Yennefer’s aching warmth. At the sudden contact Yennefer winced and shivered finally relieved of desperation she had been feeling. The taste was nectar to Anna and she dutifully lapped up all she could find. Anna found Yennefer’s already blossomed clit and planted her tongue onto the hypersensitive spot. 

Yennefer screamed at the sudden contact and began grinding on the kneeling woman’s face. She could barely control herself as she broke away from Ciri’s powerful embrace and clutched the back of Anna’s head. She pulled the duchess further onto her pussy and resumed her grinding on her face. 

Ciri watched closely as Yennefer practically lost control with her lover. Yennefer was desperate for release and after mere moments the witcher noticed as the sorceress slowed down her grinding and simultaneously started convulsing and shivering signalling her powerful orgasm. 

Her release erupted from her and splattered Anna’s face. Her climax was intense and left her light headed and caused her to stumble backwards where Ciri promptly caught her and let her lie down on the silk cushions and blankets. Anna was still on her knee’s absentmindedly scooping up Yennefer’s release with her fingers and putting it in her mouth desperate not to let any of the nectar go to waste. 

“Ciri” Yennefer said in a hushed tone as she tried to regain her strength. Ciri offered no comfort and instead began stripping the sorceress. Her top was the first to go, the feather frilled black garment was certainly pretty but Ciri was desperate to get to the beautiful breasts underneath. Geralt clicked her fingers once Ciri got down to her lace and in a calm blue flash of light Yennefer was naked, her head lying on Ciri’s lap. 

Anna had finish swallowing and revelling in Yennefer’s release, she locked eyes with her lover who was staring intently at her. “Undress for me” Ciri said with conviction, her voice alone sent small jolts of lightning throughout Anna’s body and without further delay and with great haste Anna undressed for her lover then strolled towards her slowly her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing slightly with each step. 

“Do you trust me?” Ciri whispered plainly towards Anna. 

“Always, I’m yours Ciri” Anna said hoping the witcher could sense the utmost trust in her voice. Ciri leaned in and crashed her lips against her lovers, their tongues swirling and intertwining. Yennefer stirred and stared up only to be greeted by the two beautiful women kissing in front of her. 

She also got to admire the duchess’s impressive body for herself she reached out with her closest arm and started exploring the duchess’s body for herself. She immediately went for her pussy which she noticed was practically begging for attention, her clit was already hard and swollen and Yennefer only offered light brushes of her thumb as two more fingers searched for her wet entrance. 

There was a slight shiver in Anna’s body as Yennefer’s fingers dug into her. Her wet folds tightly enveloped the sorceress’s fingers and her hips started the thrust at the attention. She was desperate for something more that much was clear to both Ciri and Yen. 

Ciri broke away from their passionate kiss only to see a face of only pleading and disappointment on Anna. “Remember that spell I told you Yen taught me?” Ciri asked. Anna only nodded failing to see how this could possibly be relevant in their current situation. Ciri, realising that actions spoke louder than words quickly undressed. She snapped her fingers to remove her white lingerie and got in her classic meditation pose. 

Once her mind was clear she focused on Yennefer’s previous teachings. Ciri only wanted to please her lover, she knew at this moment she needed more than even both her and Yen could give her the way they were. With her goal in mind a bright blue flash appeared in Ciri’s crotch only to shock Anna to what appeared. 

She didn’t even know magic was capable of what she saw. Anna was simply speechless an expression which greatly amused Ciri. “You can touch it you know, it won’t bite” Ciri chuckling, looked Anna in the eyes expectantly who only blushed at the gaze. 

Anna determined to not let all of her composure disappear slowly moved her hand towards Ciri’s new formed shaft. It was warm and pulsated in her hand, at the sudden contact of Anna’s slender hand Ciri let out a low groan of pleasure. Relishing in her lover’s response Anna slowly began to pump her hand up and down the shaft slowly. 

Ciri threw her neck back in pleasure and almost bucked when she felt a warm heat envelop her cock. With pre cum oozing from the tip of Ciri’s cockhead directly onto Anna’s tongue Anna was desperate for more. She wanted her lover to cum and she wanted to taste all of Ciri’s release. With one quick motion Anna lowered herself all the way to the base of Ciri’s cock taking all of it in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat. 

Ciri couldn’t handle the added pressure and the overwhelming warmth and instantly started bucking as she shot her hot release directly down her lovers wanting throat. Anna was desperate to taste Ciri’s load so before the witcher could come down from her orgasm Anna brought the cock back into her mouth so she could taste the cum for herself. 

Savouring the cum but eventually swallowing it Anna pressed her lips passionately against Ciri’s. They mixed and swirled their tastes together each loving the pleasant mixture. “Ride me” Ciri said powerfully as she threw herself backwards onto her back. Yennefer positioned herself behind Anna admiring the view of the woman’s beautiful body. 

Anna climbed on top of Ciri she brought her lover back to a sitting up position. She loved almost nothing more in this world than being controlled by Ciri. To let all her responsibilities, go and just be claimed and taken by the witcher, however at this moment she wanted to please the witcher and she wanted desperately to feel her release inside of her. 

Yennefer’s hands drifted towards her crotch finding her pussy wanting. She made gentle and slow circles around her clit with her hand as she tweaked and pulled her nipple with her free hand. Ciri’s eyes darted to Yennefer’s performance for a few moments before being locked into Anna’s grey ones. 

Anna wrapped her arms around the witcher and slowly lowered herself on the tip of Ciri’s cock. Ciri almost lost control and thrusted desperate to feel Anna’s walls wrapped around her shaft, instead she held out intrigued to see what Anna had in store for her. Anna repositioned herself so her pussy was grazing against Ciri’s shaft. She repeated her grinding motion each time teasing Ciri with the promise of release as she lingered just a little bit longer on the tip of her cock. 

Ciri’s restraint was almost at its limit, she had no idea how much more of Anna’s grinding she could take and just before she lost control and pinned Anna to the floor beneath them she felt her cock become enveloped by what she recognised as Anna’s inner walls. Anna immediately lowered herself all the way to base of Ciri’s cock. 

Anna pushed Ciri to her back and used the witchers toned stomach to help keep herself steady. She Began riding Ciri expertly, the witcher was almost awestruck at how good the duchess was. Ciri aggressively placed her hands on Anna’s hips and increased the pace of her thrusting. She grabbed for swell of Anna’s ass and swatted it hard. 

A tiny scream escaped Anna’s mouth and Ciri did not let up. She dug her fingers into Anna’s rear end and changed the tempo of her riding. The strength of Ciri’s arms and her cock the perfect places inside Anna caused her walls to clamp down on the witchers length. An orgasm rampaged through Anna’s body and caused her to scream and groan in pleasure. 

Ciri’s restraint had disappeared and she let out hot thick streams of cum inside of her lover. Their orgasm was in perfect unison and with Anna going through multiple at once. Even Yennefer who was masturbating next to them came and she squirted all over the duchess in between groans. Anna was in bliss with Ciri’s cum oozing out of her and Yennefer’s own release covering her body. 

The three women laid next to each other sprawled out next to each other all recovering from their powerful orgasms. Eventually each woman found enough stamina for one more orgasm between them. Ciri knowing there was one last hole to claim for herself and only for herself ordered Anna to ride Yennefer who had already summoned her cock. 

Anna climbed on top of the sorceresses, she wasn’t as toned or as strong as the witcher but her beauty was more gentle and her skin was as smooth as her own. Anna immediately lowered herself onto Yennefer’s length and started riding her dutifully. Ciri positioned herself behind her lover and brought her cock to its regular hardness. 

Ciri reached towards a nearby draw and took out a vial of clear liquid. She slowly poured the vials contents over her length and then used her hand to make sure her shaft was fully coated in the fluid. She moved forwards towards her lover her paused her riding at Ciri’s electric touch. 

“I want you to relax and trust me, Anna” Ciri whispered into her lover’s ear as she grinded her lubricated shaft in-between her lover’s ass cheeks. Anna knew what was coming next and an odd mixture of nervousness and anticipation was raging inside of her. Ciri ceased her grinding and aimed her cockhead at Anna’s tight muscle. 

Ciri should’ve really started with fingers to properly train her lover however she hoped her lovers love for slight pain and the pleasure she was already feeling from riding the raven haired sorceress would override any discomfort she felt. She slowly pushed her cockhead inside of Anna’s ass being sure to go slow enough not to cause any displeasure for the duchess. 

She leaned in towards the neck of her lover and bit down on her neck. She sucked and licked on her skin making sure to leave a mark. Leaving marks on Anna was a reminder to both of them that she belonged to the witcher. Whether she was doing her duties as a duchess or being Ciri’s lover the red streaks on her ass, the bruises on her thighs and the love bite’s that were planted across Anna’s body were constant reminders where Anna truly belonged. 

Once she was sure Anna was used to the foreign sensation of her cock in her ass Ciri thrusted forward slowly until her entire cock was buried deep inside of Anna. Anna had never felt so full in her life. Both Yen and Ciri’s impressive members were deep inside of her and Anna could do nothing but be controlled by the two women as she was in complete bliss. 

Yennefer relinquished control of the rhythm to Ciri. She kept her cock buried to the hilt inside of Anna while Ciri sped up her thrusts from behind Anna. Yennefer had been on the edge of orgasm for a while now but from the small glimpses she saw of Anna’s mind she wanted all three of them to cum at once so Yennefer patiently waited her cock enveloped by Anna’s walls. 

Eventually Ciri couldn’t last any longer and all the pressure she had built up was starting to burst. She quickly leaned in towards Anna and spoke, “Who owns you?” Ciri growled into her ear an aggressive primal desire was overpowering Ciri which only added towards Anna’s impending orgasm. 

“You do Ciri always” Anna could hardly get her words out she was simply too full from both of the cocks filling her. 

“Your arse is mine and only mine are we clear” Ciri grunted in her ear as she sped up her thrusts. Anna simply nodded as she was far past the point of being able to speak her orgasm so close. 

“I want to hear you say it” Ciri growled as she pulled the duchess’s hair back forcefully which again only tipped the duchess further and further towards her orgasm. 

“I’m yours Ciri now and forever, please just take me” Anna said desperately, the words had tipped Ciri over the edge. The duchess was hers. It didn’t matter who they brought into their bed or where they went. Anna was Ciri’s and Ciri was Anna’s and simply nothing else mattered. With one last thrust to the base of her shaft Ciri erupted sending hot spurts of her release inside of Anna. 

Once Anna felt Ciri’s cum shoot inside of her, her own orgasm erupted causing her walls to clamp down on Yennefer’s cock which in turn caused the sorceress’s orgasm to erupt causing her to send hot spurts of cum inside of Anna’s pussy. All three women came to together in unison all three screaming and groaning in ecstasy. 

Eventually they all came down from their orgasms and Anna rolled off of Yennefer’s cock who lacked the stamina to keep the spell maintained. Both Ciri and Yennefer’s cock’s vanished in a dim blue light, Ciri and Anna were entangled in each other’s arms their eyes closed and their breathing hard. 

Yennefer admired the view of the two lovers, she approved of their relationship and even of the arrangement that the three of them seemed to have. It spoke volumes about the levels of trust the two women had which Yennefer could only admire. The three women eventually all fell asleep all exhausted from the previous events. 

Yennefer woke up rather refreshed with Anna and Ciri still sleeping, she decided it was best if she left before they awoke, after all she did care for the women but what they had was between them and Yennefer had her home to go back to. Yennefer used a basic rejuvenation spell to clean herself yet she yearned for heavenly waters to relax in. 

Yennefer quickly dressed herself but just before teleporting back to Corvo Bianco she placed a purple silk blanket over the two beautiful sleeping women. She smiled gently at the sight and then in a large orange portal she came back to her home and to her own lover, Geralt. 

Ciri and Anna slowly awoke at the same time, once their eyes were open they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. “That is some spell” Anna said groggily and happily to which Ciri let out a sleepy chuckle. The witcher hugged her tighter determined to never let her go, “So what next?” Ciri asked only wanting one answer. 

“Well this room still has a time enchantment over it, so how about we lay here a little longer” Anna said warmly, Ciri smiled and hugged her lover tighter in her arms. The pleasant silence was the only response Anna needed as both of the lovers lay there wondering what the future would entail for the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever series on AO3 is finished and I could not be happier. For my first piece of writing and my first series the support and feedback has been overwhelming so to everyone who read, gave kudos, bookmarked and commented thank you so much it means the world to me. 
> 
> Now that the sentimental bit is over its time to discuss what comes next. Anna and Ciri are going to remain the core pair in the 'Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress' series BUT that isn't to say i'm not going to introduce more girls to the series. For the next part of the series I'm thinking of some one shots about some characters from the universe which you guys are going to have a say in! So if you have any characters you'd like to me to write or hell even any pairings/requests you have then make sure to COMMENT THEM BELOW and i'll be sure to read and work with it.
> 
> Now in terms of me branching out towards some different games or other mediums I've got another series in mind in the Overwatch universe and some other mediums i'm not gonna disclose just yet.
> 
> Finally i'd like to remind everyone that comments are heavily encouraged and feedback is welcome. Also considering we're moving onto something new i'd very much like to start taking requests so if you have ANY requests at all them feel free to tell me and we'll talk about how we can work it. If you want to disclose the request somewhere a little more private you can email me over at creatorzaruel@gmail.com or send me a message on Tumblr over at creatorzaruel.tumblr.com. Thank you for staying this long and make sure to stick around, i'm not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Truthfully this is really the first passion story i've ever written. Of course i've written creative writing essays but nothing because I wanted to y'know? This is also my first time writing fanfiction and for sure my first time writing a sex scene so i'm only hoping to improve with time. Thank you for making this far if you did and please tell me what I can improve on as I will have many more stories to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Also a shameless plug for my twitter @CreatorZaruel where i'm going to be posting snippets of future stories and gathering feedback for ideas. Again thanks for reading!


End file.
